Tamed
by thatstarryeye
Summary: He's still angry and vicious but somehow turns it down a notch when Kelly's around. His love for her is real and he vows to always protect her. She's placed in a new storyline, one that doesn't involve Randy Orton. Will Kelly be the one to completely tame Randy? The continuation of Untamed...
1. Chapter 1

Three months. It's been exactly three months since Randy and Kelly started dating. Three months of making out, three months of constant love making, three months of fights, and three months of every feeling the couple felt and shared. He admitted to her that he loved her, but everyday he was more afraid than ever. Having to protect the girl he loved, not letting one guy even touch her, and letting her express and pour out all her emotions to him. It was all new to Randy. He's never felt so wanted. He stopped with the girls once he met Kelly, and occasionally gets into fights. But Kelly understood he was working on his anger issues. He never imagined being with Kelly. Not once. Here she was cuddled beside him, sound asleep. The most beautiful girl, and no matter how many times he fucked up she was patient with him. That's how he knew how much she wanted him, just as much as he did. They shared hotel rooms, but that was it. He hasn't asked her to move in with him just yet. It takes more to that.

Kelly cuddled closer to Randy, and after several minutes she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, "Why aren't you sleeping?" she asked in a raspy voice.

He stayed silent for a few seconds just staring at her. This girl was beautiful. He never got tired of her, no matter what. "I was thinking about a round two," he said sending her a wink. She gasped then shook her head as all her blood rushed to her face. It was incredible how he could still make her blush after several months of hearing the same thing.

"Is someone horny?" she asked playfully, tracing his abs.

He nodded, "Baby… you have that effect on me" he said wrapping his arm around her exposed waist. She giggled before she moved in more closer to him taking in the warmth of his body. They laid like that for several minutes, both awake, both having things on their mind, until a loud knock on the door made them jerk up. Randy sighed and laid back, and Kelly walked towards the door tying her hair up. It was like this all the time. Kelly's friends would enter in at the wrong time, and Randy's friends would enter in at anytime.

Kelly opened the door and smiled, "Ted…" she trailed off looking at him.

"Rise and shine! It's time to kick butt!" he yelled in her face making her wince. "Oh and um…" he cleared his throat and looked down at his feet.

"What is it Ted?" she asked curiously.

"You guys should know, Zack and I are next to you…" he trailed off again. She kept staring at him clueless as to what he was saying. He met her eyes and understood she had no idea what he was hinting. "Well-"

"He wants us to stop having loud sex," Randy said, as he stepped behind Kelly wrapping his arms around her.

Her mouth dropped and her face turned bright red as she looked away. "I'm so sorry" she said softly. Randy smiled widely at her innocence. She was cute when she was embarrassed.

Ted stood by the doorway awkwardly. "Um okay, I guess I should leave now, huh?" he asked. Randy nodded his head and shut the door in Ted's face before turning Kelly around in his arms. She looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes. He chuckled a bit before kissing the top of her head.

"That was so embarrassing" she shrieked. She loosened in the grip of his arms and grabbed her towel and toothbrush before heading to the washroom. Randy smiled and walked back to the bed. He sat on the edge of it playing with the ring on his thumb. He had lots on his mind. Should he ask Kelly to move in with him? It was a big jump, and he wasn't quite ready for it. She'd be surprised if she knew he does fights in a basement in his hometown for money. Not like he needed the money. He had more money than anyone. He did it because he liked too. Somehow fighting people made him ease up, and of course Kelly did too. The only girl who could calm him. If Kelly found out, he didn't know what could happen between them. He sighed and laid back on the bed.

* * *

"Then I was like 'Dude don't be a dickhead' and he punched me! He fucking punched me!" Zack yelled. Eve paid little attention to him. Zack talks a lot of bullshit, he probably deserved it anyways. She looked around trying to spot the one particular person she wanted to see since her return from her break. "Well anyways, I'm glad you're back Eve. A month without you sucked, especially for Kel. She made me go to the mall with her when her boyfriend refused to. Does she think I'm gay or something?" Zack frowned. She smiled at him before her eyes started wandering off again. "What are you looking for!" he yelled.

Eve sighed. "I'm sorry Zack, but have you see John by any chance?" she asked.

"You know you could've just asked me that earlier instead of having me ramble" he said before pointing in the direction John was. Eve patted him and walked away. It's been a little over three months since they broke up and she wanted closure between them. Everything she felt for him was real but the fact she kept thinking about him bugged her.

* * *

"Well it's interesting how Kelly and you are still together" John said throwing on his t-shirt. Randy stopped what he was doing and glared at him. Immediately John put his hands up in defense. "Don't take it personally man, but you know this is impressive" he said again.

"Cena, you're quite annoying. Did you know that?" Randy asked.

John laughed and went to open the locker room door. Once he did he spotted Eve making her way there.

* * *

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" John asked.

"I know we're completely done and over, I just wanted to see if we were on the same page" Eve said softly. John thought for a moment and narrowed his eyes at her.

"And what page would that be?" he asked.

"That we remain as friends and have no awkwardness between us," she said without meeting his eyes.

John nodded his head. "I'm cool with that," he said. "I'm seeing someone at the moment anyways" he shrugged.

Eve shot her head up and raised her eyebrows. She didn't know John would move on so fast, "What?" she asked.

He shrugged again, "I'm seeing someone" he said.

She shook her head, "Forget it, forget whatever I asked you," she said before turning on her heels. She could hear John calling after her but she made her way down the back of the arena to the parking space. He didn't bother to chase after her because he truly got over her. He doesn't love her anymore. He doesn't feel guilty. He feels nothing. She walked and bumped herself into someone causing the person to fall back and yelp.

"What the hell Eve! Watch where you're going" Layla yelled. Kelly laughed and helped Layla up before she brought her attention back to Eve who looked furious.

"First day back and you look mad, what's up Hun?" Kelly asked.

"Tell you later" Eve mumbled before she pushed past them. Layla shrugged her shoulders at Kelly and walked in front of her with her trailing behind.

* * *

**I'm so excited! I promise, you guys will love this. I thought this through! Okay, first off, I'm trying to get John out of this story asap, because, well because he's clearly not going to be in the regular 'cast' & was replaced by Alex. So hence why Eve is trying to have closure with John. Hopefully we won't see him around. We got first glimpse of everyone except Cody & Alex, but they'll come around :) SO, tell me who your fav character is? what you'd like to see in the future. How cute Relly is. How HOT its going to get soon. And tmrw, more Randy and Kelly action... IF YOU GUYS REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

Randy wiped his face with the towel that a crewmember threw at him. He just won a match against Dolph Ziggler and he felt more than happy. Especially after what Ziggler did to him and Kelly two months ago, he was ecstatic to be in the ring with him. He'd be lying if he said he didn't hurt him for real. He smiled and looked up to meet a blonde beauty walking his way, none other than his girlfriend. She sported a red one-shoulder dress that fell short to her mid-thighs. She smirked at him once she saw him watching her carefully. Kelly now stood in front of him looking up at him. She traced his lips with her fingertips before bringing his mouth down to hers. Randy wrapped his arms around her, and he could feel her smile through the kiss they shared. He lightly groaned when she bit his lip softly before pulling away.

"Baby…" he whispered looking into her blue eyes. "I think we should go back to the hotel".

Kelly lightly giggled making him smile wide. "Sorry Randal that will have to wait. I have to talk to Vince," she said, moving her fingers down his bare chest.

He frowned, "Do you know how much you frustrate me?" he asked her.

She licked her lips and winked at him, "I know" she whispered in his ear before freeing herself from his hold and walking past him. He stood there amazed. His girlfriend was the biggest tease. He was sexually frustrated. He just wanted to take her back to the hotel and finish whatever they just started, but Vince cockblocked him. He sighed and headed towards the lockeroom.

* * *

"So I have a new storyline?" she asked.

Vince nodded his head. "We want Alex Riley to have a feud with Randy and we want you to be in between that" he said.

Kelly thought for a moment and slowly gulped. "What am I suppose to do?" she asked.

"You just have to be the manager for Alex Riley and later on we'll talk about developing a love story," he said, folding his hands on his desk.

Kelly met his eyes and nodded her head, "Okay" she said simply.

Vince smiled wide, "Thank you. Alex already knows, I hope you two get comfortable with each other" he said. She nodded again. "Alright I have to get back to some work," he said pointing at the files. She said her goodbye and exited the room. Once she did she spotted Alex leaning against the wall in front of Vince's office. This instantly reminded her the time Randy backed her up against that very wall when he himself found out about the storyline he was doing with her. She smiled at the thought.

"Hey Kelly" Alex said giving her a small wave. She smiled at him.

"Hi Alex" she said.

"New storyline, going to be fun, right?" he asked her cheerfully.

She nodded her head. "Yup" she said.

"Alright I guess I'll see you next Monday…manager," he said winking. Kelly's smile slowly faded into a tight smile before she walked away. She realized she'd have to tell Randy about this and he might not be happy. Randy easily got jealous. Especially if Vince is planning to develop a love story, she wouldn't know how to break that to Randy. She cringed at what might happen.

* * *

Randy packed his bag up. He just finished working out at the hotels gym and was going to head back upstairs with Ted and Zack. While he was replacing his shirt with a clean one Ted approached him taking a sip from his water bottle. "Hey man, you up for the bar tonight?" he asked.

Randy thought for a moment. He was going to head home tomorrow morning and he wanted to stay with Kelly and spend some time with her. He shook his head. "I think I'll pass," he said.

Ted looked over at Zack and then nodded. "Alright cool".

The three waited for the elevator to open, once it did Drew stepped out. He had a cast on his arm and Randy immediately smirked. A month ago Vince scheduled a match between the two and boy Randy got a hell of revenge. Drew hurried past them trying not to cause any more trouble, and Randy chuckled at him before entering the elevator.

"That must suck for him," Zack said shaking his head. Randy rolled his eyes. He didn't give a crap about Drew's condition. The guy deserved every bit of it for trying to break him up with Kelly. The three exited the elevator and headed towards their rooms.

Randy spotted Eve by the doorway of his room, with Kelly. Eve gave Kelly a tight hug before she pushed past the three men. He took a glance at her then at Kelly and raised his eyebrows. "What's up with her?" he asked. Kelly shook her head letting Randy inside the room. She said 'hi's' to Ted and Zack before closing the door.

"Eve's upset John moved on so fast" she said.

"I thought they were over" he said placing his bag down and pulling his shirt off.

Kelly sighed, pulling her hand through her hair, "Well she still loves him and the fact that he jumped from her to someone else already makes her wonder if he ever felt the same way" she said slowly, hoping Randy would understand.

This time Randy sighed and shook his head walking closer to Kelly. "I don't see why she should care. They're not together, hence she should stop worrying what he does" Randy said.

Kelly frowned. "Like I said, she loves him".

"Well that was a stupid decision," he said rolling his eyes.

Kelly cocked her head to the side a bit, "What's stupid?" she asked.

He walked more closer to Kelly and grabbed her waist bringing her to him. "Can we not fight about this, babe?" he asked. Kelly sighed as she let her cheek rest against his hard chest. The fact that Randy could easily distract her from anything, sort of bothered her, and sort of made her excited. Then something instantly washed over her. She had to tell him about the storyline. She pulled back from him and looked down refusing to meet his eyes.

"Randy, I have a new storyline," she said softly.

"What?"

She sighed and looked up at him. "Vince called me in for that. He said I have to manage Alex because it'll be a good feud for you and him. He hasn't decided if I'll be a love interest…" she trailed off.

* * *

**i have some amazing reviewers. I love you guys so much, and i hope you know that it's because of you guys i'm still doing this! Back to Tamed, GAH, RANDY AND KELLY ARE CUTE? right? haha. How do you think Randy will react? Review, for a chapter tmrw! :))**


	3. Chapter 3

Randy tried to stay calm. He was trying so hard, absolutely hard to not explode. Vince is a completely dick, and he wanted to just go over to him and rip his head off. He was going to stay calm though, for Kelly. Having his girlfriend around Riley made him uncomfortable. Not that he was cocky or anything, but if it was one guy Randy was intimidated by it would have to be Riley. He charms all the divas backstage and overall he's a cool guy. Immediately Randy tightened his grip on Kelly protectively. He didn't want to lose her, not now, not ever. Especially after confessing his love to her. "I love you, you know that right?" he asked her.

She looked up at him and he stared back at her with seriousness all over his face. "I do babe, I love you too," she whispered before she tasted his lips on hers. She linked her hands behind his neck as he grabbed her thighs allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. She let a few giggles escape through the kiss when he plopped her down on the bed. He hovered over her without breaking the intensity of the kiss. After a few seconds she pulled away staring back into his oceanic eyes.

He smiled at her, "You don't know how crazy I am about you," he whispered in a low voice.

She pecked his lips softly. "You know, you're the most amazing boyfriend," she said. His eyes lit up when he heard those words and she couldn't help but giggle. Ever since their major fight, Randy worked hard to keep her happy and never to upset her. He was proud he made her feel that way.

"I wanted to give you something," he said, brushing her cheek softly with his thumb.

She looked confused and gave him a small smile, "What is it?" she asked.

He reached over to the night table beside their bed and opened the top drawer. After a few seconds of rummaging he retrieved a small box. He opened it and pulled out a silver ring. Kelly's eyebrows immediately shot up and nervousness took over her face. He took one look at her before he realized what it looked like.

"No. Babe, this is not a engagement ring," he said quickly, and suddenly Kelly relaxed a bit. He pulled out a silver chain that was also in the box, and put it through the ring. He laughed, and placed it in Kelly's palm before stealing a quick kiss from her. "Look at the inner part of the ring" he whispered.

She looked to find 'Randy, heart (shape), Kelly' inside. She gasped a bit before she smiled up at him. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

He nodded, "I thought you might like it. Plus I made them engrave it inside so it means more. For you and only you to understand how much I love you" he said.

"Put it on me" she said handing it to him. He took the necklace from her and moved off of her as she sat up. Kelly moved her hair to one side of her head, and Randy immediately kissed her shoulder. She giggled as he slowly put the necklace on her. Kelly turned her body, so she was now facing him. She grabbed each side of his cheeks, before crashing his lips against hers. "I love you," she breathed against his mouth. Randy's mouth curved up before he lightly kissed her forehead.

* * *

"How do you guys do this?" Ted asked, trying to keep up with Randy's pace up the flight of stairs. They were pulling their bags up since the elevator broke down in Randy's condominium. Ted got tired, but they finally reached the top floor.

Randy exhaled a deep breath before looking at Ted, "How do we do what?" he asked. They slowly approached the doorway, and he let his key slip inside finally opening it to reveal his freshly new condo to Ted. It's been a few weeks since he bought it and he loved every bit of it. It was enormous, and everything was made pretty much in glass. He ditched his house for it, because he thought it was more perfect. Plus, where his fights took place was more closer to the area he's living now. He placed his bags inside and headed straight to the kitchen.

"You know the whole, being away from Kelly and stuff. You guys have been doing this ever since you've started dating. Most people just move in within a month or so. Especially superstars and divas, since it's hard seeing each other" Ted explained.

Randy let what Ted tell him sink in. He nodded his head before taking a seat on the stool in front of his kitchen counter. "I guess we just like it that way" he said shrugging. Ted narrowed his eyes at Randy, and scratched the back of his neck. He was about to say something when Randy's phone started to ring. Randy pulled it out and pressed 'answer' before bringing it to his ears. He said a lot of 'uh huhs' and 'mhmm's' and finally 'all right I'll be there tonight, don't bail' before he ended the conversation.

Ted looked at him more closely. "Do you still fight?" he asked.

Randy looked down at the can of Pepsi before meeting Ted's eyes and shrugging his shoulders. "So what?" he asked.

Ted shook his head in disbelief, "So what? Dude, first off you can get in serious fucking trouble if Vince finds out. And don't get me started on Kelly-"

"Well, they won't find out" Randy said quickly, getting off the stool.

"They won't find out? Okay, forget them. If anyone, just anyone finds out there's fights going down in a basement, with people betting and shit, this could cause a serious problem" Ted raised his voice. He started to get worried for his friend. He knew Randy had been doing fights a few weeks after he met Kelly to keep himself calm, but Randy promised he stopped that after his and Kelly's big fight. "Common man, get serious" Ted yelled this time, when he realized Randy wasn't listening.

"Shut up Ted. I don't do it for the money. I do it cause it calms me down" Randy snapped.

Ted sighed, "Randy…"

"Are you coming or what?" he asked annoyed. Ted couldn't believe how stubborn Randy was. The only thing he could do now, was follow him and hope his best friend didn't get hurt. Or else he'll have a lot to explain to Kelly. He grabbed his cell phone from the kitchen counter and followed Randy behind.

* * *

**Randal, oh randal. What do you guys think might happen? What do you guys want to see? Let me know. I'm under a lot of stress with school, but i promise to try and update everyday. ALSO it really depends on how much reviews i get ;) So, get on that! haha. love you all 33**


	4. Chapter 4

Randy pushed through the crowd of people that formed in the small basement. It smelled like smoke and definitely B.O. He reached to the front where the ring was set up. Ted looked at everyone nervously. He didn't like the fact people were cramped in that small room. It bugged him and he definitely seemed cluster phobic. He grabbed Randy's shoulder, making him face Ted.

"What?" Randy asked annoyed, as his eyes wandered for Luke, the guy who called him earlier, and the guy who sets these matches up.

"I thought you do this to clam yourself down. What are you furious about?" Ted asked impatiently. If its one thing he wanted to do right now, it was to leave. Randy laid his eyes on Luke, the short muscular guy with black hair that was gelled back. He walked towards him, and Luke glanced his way.

"Randy! You made! Thanks man" he said giving Randy their handshake. Randy nodded his head and tuned to look at Ted. Luke shifted his eyes from Randy to Ted. "Sup Ted?" he asked.

Ted shrugged his shoulders, "Not much, you?" he asked.

"Same old, same old, haven't seen you around for a while now" he said laughing a bit.

"That's because I didn't know Randy still fought" he said shooting Randy a death glare. Randy brushed it off before he brought his attention back to Luke.

"So whom am I fighting?" he asked.

"Top dog. Name is Jean Black. No one has beat this guy, and I mean no one. People are betting against you, so you got to beat him man" Luke said with worry in his eyes. Randy thought for moment before slowly nodding. Luke hurried him into the ring, as Randy pulled off his black v-neck. He handed Ted his keys and cell phone, before facing his opponent. Ted watched on. He was scared. He was scared Randy wasn't going to beat this guy and what might happen next. This stranger may have not been beaten, but so hasn't Randy. It all came down to both of them. Jean took his first swing at Randy, and he ducked. Randy got up swinging his fist immediately in Jean's face causing him to fall backwards. He was puzzled at Randy's speed. Randy smirked and gestured him to get up as the bell rung the first time.

* * *

Kelly yanked her tank top over her bra and pulled her wet hair to one side of her head. She grabbed her pajama shorts and slipped them on before making her way to bed. She felt the necklace that was around her neck, and played with it. It was amazing how much Randy changed for her. Once upon a time he was just so violent, angry and confused. Now he tried to tame himself for her. The fact that he loved her so much and got her this, made her feel warm inside. It was the most beautiful thing. She thought about him often. His tall, muscular, tan body, the intensity in his eyes, the way he groaned in frustration when she teased him. She smiled at the thought. She wanted to call him. She picked up her phone and immediately dialed his number. After a few rings it went straight to his voicemail, she frowned but decided to leave him a message anyways. "Hey babe, I hope you got home safely. Just calling because I can't stop thinking about you" she let a nervous laugh escape her lips before she continued, "I love you, and I can't wait to see your handsome face again, goodnight Randal" she whispered before ending the call. She sighed and placed her phone on her bedside table before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"You didn't tell me yet," Ted said as they walked out of the basement and to find Randy's car outside.

"Tell you what?" Randy asked annoyed. He shoved the cash he earned tonight in his pocket and put his shirt back on.

"Why you came to fight today!" Ted yelled.

Randy stopped in his tracks and looked at Ted, who also stopped. "Look man, I wanted to beat this guy for the longest time, and here I did. I'm fucking happy. Leave it at that. I won. He lost" Randy said opening his door to his car.

Once Ted got in, he started talking again, "That's nice man, but how the fuck are you going to explain that cut on your cheek to Kelly?" Ted asked pointing at it.

Randy looked in the rearview mirror and sighed. It was definitely something that he couldn't hide, but that doesn't mean he could tell her. "Ill just tell her we got into a fight" Randy shrugged.

"Sometimes I wonder how I'm friends with someone who's dumb," Ted mumbled, looking out of the window.

"Shut the fuck up Ted" Randy said, pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

They made it back to his condo and Ted immediately walked into the guest bedroom. He was beyond tired today. Having to worry every minute of his life in the past hour, if a cop would show up in that basement. It was also past 2am and he wanted his sleep.

Randy also made his way into his room. He kicked off his shoes and got into bed. Before turning off the lamp he looked at his phone and found a couple of messages from his friends, and a message from his girlfriend. He placed it on his ear and listened to her. He smiled throughout the whole message. This girl was completely beautiful. Nothing could ever stop him from loving her.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Kelly asked impatiently.

"No. Kelly will you please sit back and wear you seatbelt?" Cody asked politely. Layla laughed and shook her head.

Kelly frowned, "It doesn't matter, either way I'm the one getting fined," she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, that's not why I'm worried. I'm worried that your boyfriend would break me into pieces if he finds out I brought you here unsafely" he said tapping the steering wheel lightly. Kelly let a giggle escape her lips before she covered her mouth.

"Hun, your boyfriend is too protective of you" Layla said.

"Hey! I'm protective of you too," Cody pouted. Layla laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I know you are, Codykins," she said.

Kelly scrunched up her face and then let out a loud laugh. "Codykins? Really Lay?" she asked still laughing.

Layla shook her head rolling her eyes. "We're here!" she yelled.

As soon as Cody stopped the car, Kelly jumped out and grabbed her luggage speeding through the hotel. She was somehow dying to see Randy again.

* * *

**REVIEW :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Kelly knocked on the door of the room, and waited for a few seconds. Once Randy opened the door, she jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist. She smashed her lips against his, as her hands caressed his cheeks. "Baby…" Randy whispered. Kelly didn't pull away and Randy didn't want to either, but after some time, someone cleared their throat making Kelly pull away immediately. She looked to her right to find Eve, Ted, and Zack. Her mouth dropped open and she slowly unwrapped her legs from his waist, as he set her down. Kelly's face turned bright red and Randy laughed before he grabbed her luggage that stood outside the door.

"Hey guys…" she said giving them a small awkward wave.

They all had their eyebrows raised, and awkwardly looked around the room, trying to avoid eye contact. Kelly faced Randy, and this time she took in all his features. She definitely didn't miss the cut on his cheek. She gasped and brought her thumb to it, making Randy wince.

"Babe, what happened?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

Zack walked around them and to the door as Eve and Ted followed behind. "We're just going to leave…" he trailed off. Once he realized either Kelly or Randy acknowledged him he opened the door and the three poured out of the room.

"Its nothing, I just got into a small fight with Ted" he said not meeting her eyes.

"Why were you fighting with him?" she asked quickly.

"He wasn't giving me the remote," Randy said rolling his eyes.

"Randy, tell me the truth" she said sternly.

"I am Kelly!" he quickly looked away from her, and she grabbed his chin and brought his face back to look at hers.

"Okay…" she trailed off whispering. "I missed you," she said, giving him a weak smile.

"I know baby, I did too," he said kissing the top of her head. She smiled and laid her head against his chest. The feeling she gets when she's with Randy is unbelievable. She's never felt something like that ever. He may not be the perfect boyfriend but he was trying and that was all that mattered to her. She pulled away to meet his eyes again. "I was thinking…" she trailed off looking elsewhere.

Randy furrowed his brows and lifted her chin to meet his eyes. "What's wrong babe?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Can I… Can I stay over at your place this week?" she asked softly. She felt like spending this week with him. Randy was taken a back. From all the days they've been dating not once has Kelly asked to come over, it was always him. He liked the idea, but was surprised. He smirked, "I'd love that," he said. He captured her lips in his, caressing her hips. "God, your so adorable" he whispered through the kiss. She giggled and pulled away slowly.

* * *

Kelly, Eve, and Zack headed towards catering. Eve and Zack had no matches or segments, and all Kelly had to do was manage Alex tonight. She felt weird to be in a storyline after just having one with Randy. She brushed the thought away immediately as she grabbed a muffin. Zack filled a plate of food and Eve got a bottle of water. They sat down at a table and ate in silence.

"Honestly Eve, I've seen John around with Nikki Bella for a while now" he said as he stuffed his face with the food. Immediately Kelly's mouth dropped open and an angry expression washed over her face.

"Zack!" she exclaimed.

Eve pushed away from the table and turned to walk away.

"What?" Zack asked shrugging.

Eve bumped into someone causing the person to grab her by the arm before she could fall backwards. "Careful Eve" he said. She looked up this time to find Ted holding her. She sighed and apologized before walking away again.

Ted joined Zack and Kelly shortly afterwards. "What's up with her?" he asked. Zack shrugged again as he continued to stuff his face. Kelly glared at Zack before bringing her attention back to Ted.

"Zack here, knew about John and Nikki way before and hasn't bothered to tell Eve about it. He thinks it's 'nothing'" she looked at Zack this time, "You retard. Do you ever think Eve is going to forgive you?" she asked him. Before Zack can answer a crewmember interrupted their conversation.

"Kelly, we need you at gorilla position, you're next" she yelled.

Kelly nodded at the small woman before saying bye to Ted. She smacked Zack in the head before walking away. Once she got to gorilla position she spotted Alex warming up. He was all oiled up and ready to go. She shook her head and let out a sigh. Once he saw her there, he smiled at her.

"Hey Kelly!" he said.

"Hey Alex" she replied tiredly.

His music hit and Alex made his way out with Kelly trailing behind him. The crowd roared louder once they saw Kelly. She waved at them as she continued behind him. Once they entered the ring, Alex pointed to Kelly making the crowd erupt. Randy's music hit and immediately the cheering turned into louder cheers. It was expected that Randy would turn heel once he broke up with Kelly, but he had a pretty strong fan base. So instead they made him into a man who was concentrated on his world title and also a heel face. Randy smirked and slithered into the ring. He looked at Alex straight in the eye and gave him a nasty glare before looking at Kelly. His eyes softened when he saw her. Kelly stepped out of the ring as Alex told her to. Once the bell rung the two men went at each other.

After several minutes the bell rung again and the ref declared Randy as the winner. Before he left the ring he took one long look at Kelly, capturing everyone's attention in the audience. He smiled at her and walked towards the back. Kelly looked confused like she was told to do. She helped Alex up and lead him to the back as well.

Once they walked through the curtains he sighed and laid against the boxes that were stacked. He held his leg and winced as the pain shot through.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

He nodded, "I think I'll be fine. Hopefully".

"Did he hurt you bad?" she asked. It didn't occur to her that maybe Randy was jealous she had to manage Alex. If he did hurt him seriously it was probably because of that.

"Um…" he let out a nervous laugh and then shook his head, "I really think I'll be fine. He's pretty strong. He has some skills of a street fighter. I fought those kinds of guys before" Alex said.

Kelly's eyebrows shot up. She didn't quite understand what Alex was saying, but she didn't like it. "Oh well, Randy doesn't-"

"Yeah, don't worry" he said quickly. He later excused himself to go to the medic's room.

Kelly watched as he left before she turned around. Once she did she spotted Randy staring at her from where he was sitting. A medic was looking at his shoulder and she didn't notice he was hurt. The medic jabbed something that looked to be a needle in Randy's arm making him curse out loud. She gasped and walked over to him just in time the medic started to walk away. Randy sat there looking at the ground and holding his shoulder. "Randy…" she trailed off. He slowly moved his eyes up to meet her eyes. "I didn't know you were…" he got up and quickly kissed Kelly's forehead.

"I have to go, meet me at our room" he whispered before he left. Kelly felt guilty. She should've noticed her boyfriend first, or at least went to find him right after. She sighed and headed back to catering.

* * *

**Review my lovelies :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Randy entered the elevator at the hotel, once he did he saw Cody Rhodes. Even though Cody was Kelly's friend he didn't bother talking to him much, unless it was necessary. They never brought up the past they had, or anything. Cody gave him a little nod. They were quiet for a few seconds.

"What happened to your cheek?" Cody asked after a while.

Randy quickly touched his cheek, and remembered about the cut. He shook his head, "It's nothing," he said. The elevator opened and Cody walked out without even saying a bye. Randy didn't really care, what he thought about was going to his room, packing up, and taking Kelly to his home. When he stepped out of the elevator he found Alex on his floor. His muscles began to tense just seeing him there. "What are you doing here?" he asked rudely.

Alex looked around puzzled, and then pointed to himself, "Me?" he asked.

"Then who else?" Randy spat, clearly annoyed.

"Um… I have a room on this floor…" Alex said. Randy shook his head. "Look Randy, I know Kelly's your girl. I won't do anything… I'm not about that," he said raising his hands up in defense.

Randy eased up a bit after hearing that. Most superstars always tried something with Kelly, but Alex seemed like a cool guy. Randy said nothing. He brushed past Alex to his room, opening it to find Kelly sitting Indian style and watching TV. Once she saw him she got off the bed and quickly walked to him. "Are you okay?" she asked him. Randy placed his bag down and walked past her to grab his and her luggage. Her face fell. She hoped Randy would talk to her. He pulled them out of the room, as Kelly picked up the remainder of items and closed the door behind her. When they reached the lobby they found Ted, Zack, Eve, Cody and Layla down there. They said their goodbyes before parting from the group.

* * *

Kelly entered Randy's condo. She's been here a couple of times now, but today it felt different. Randy wasn't talking to her, which was one thing. She sighed as he brought her stuff into his room. Rule was Kelly always had to share his bed. Even though that's what she would've done in the first place, he made it clear when she first came there. She walked behind him and closed his room door. "Randy…" he turned to face her, and immediately his phone rang. He answered it walking into the bathroom. She sat on his bed. For some reason having Randy upset at her made her feel weird. All she wanted was them to be happy. There's no one in this world she'd be happier with than Randy. She pulled her curly blonde hair to one side and took off her sweater exposing the white tank top she was sporting.

Randy walked back into the room. He stared at Kelly for a while before he spoke. "I have to go somewhere. I'll be back," he said.

Kelly grabbed his hand before he could go, "Randy, why now?" she frowned.

He turned his body completely to face her, "I have to go Kelly, I said I'll be back, right?" She let go of his hand and turned around. Randy sighed and wrapped his arms from behind her. "Baby… Please understand," he begged. She shook her head refusing to turn around. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. She felt shivers going down her spine, and with that he let her go. She heard the door close and suddenly she felt lonely. Whenever they got into fights she felt like crying, it bugs her so much when Randy is upset with her. All because of this storyline with Alex. She needed him to understand nothing was going to change. She crawled into his bed, pulling the blankets over her. She frowned at the thought of Randy not by her side, and the fact she couldn't cuddle with him.

* * *

Kelly immediately jerked up to the sound of rumbling around the condo. She looked over to find Randy's side of the bed still empty. He must have come back. She got out of bed, opening his room door. She watched as Randy tried to take off his shoes. He was all over the place. With one look she could tell he was drunk. Her stomach twisted. They had this talk several times now, and she hated how he'd get drunk whenever they fought. She shook her head in disbelief when he looked at her. "Baby…" Randy slurred, walking towards her. She grabbed his arm and led him into the room.

As she was making the bed for him to get into he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Baby, I'm sorry," he whispered in her neck as he softly kissed it. She tried her best to fight off the temptation. Kelly turned to face him, she wanted him to see how pissed she was. He took one long look at her and smiled. "You're so sexy when you're mad" he whispered. She lightly pushed him away, and crawled back in bed, as Randy threw his shirt off and got in. He wrapped his arm around her and brought her close so her back was to his chest. "I'm sorry, okay?" he asked.

"I don't care," she said.

Randy groaned. "My head hurts" he said.

She turned to face him, immediately her eyes filled with concern. "Do you want some Advil?" she asked caressing his cheek.

He softly chuckled, "No, I need a kiss from my girlfriend" he said smiling widely.

She frowned, and turned right back around. "You should be happy I'm letting you sleep beside me," she said.

He nuzzled his head in her neck, "I know, babe" he said softly.

"What do you know?" she asked curiously.

A sly smirk spread across his lips, "That you're crazy for me. Just like I'm crazy for you" he whispered.

Kelly couldn't help but smile. He's so goddamn cute even when he was drunk. She didn't want to admit how right he was, instead she pretended like she didn't hear that. They were the most complex couple ever, and even she was surprised how everything seemed to workout for them.

* * *

**REVIEW :) you guys don't know how much your reviews mean to me, they keep me smiling. I love you all :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Kelly maybe you should tell him he needs to stop worrying about Alex" Layla said from the other line. Kelly placed the phone between her ear and shoulder before opening the fridge and pulling out some orange juice. It was 3:00am in the morning and Kelly couldn't sleep. All she thought about was what happened between Randy and herself last night.

"I don't think I even want to bring him up. I just want to spend some time with Randy, no more fights" she said confidently. She heard Layla sigh deeply on the other line and immediately Kelly frowned. "What is it Lay?" she asked.

"Hun, you say 'no more fights' every time, and then you do get into fights with him" she yawned.

"Well at least we don't break up each time… right?" Kelly clarified.

"Right. But that's because you two can't resist each other. It's like trying to tear two magnets apart. God, even Cody and I are not like that. Think about it, I'm actually sort of jealous" Layla said.

Kelly giggled. She was about to say something when she saw Randy open the room door and walk out all tired and looking hot as always. She said bye to Layla quickly and placed her phone on the kitchen counter, before looking down. She felt Randy's presence beside her, but tried to ignore it. She wanted to be completely pissed off at him. He turned her around in the stool so she was facing him, "Good morning beautiful" he said in a raspy voice, which drove Kelly crazy. She closed her eyes then opened them and moved them up to meet his eyes.

He gave her a warm smile and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm really tired, I just want to go back to sleep. Would you like to accompany me?" he asked.

She tried her best not to laugh at what he just said. Sometimes Randy could get really cheesy. "Nope" she said plopping the 'p'.

Randy sighed and took a seat beside her. "I said I was sorry, Babe".

"That doesn't change the fact you came home drunk last night," she said without meeting his eyes.

"Forgive me?" he asked.

"Randy, I told you. I don't want you drinking every time we get into a fight! It makes no sense, and I don't want you to lead yourself in a problem" she said hoping he'd listen to her at least once.

"I promise I won't do it again. Now can you please come back in bed with me? I need you Babe," he begged in a whisper.

She rolled her eyes and stayed planted on the stool, until she felt Randy's strong arms scoop her up bridal style and take her into his room. "Randy!" she giggled wrapping her arms around his neck. He softly laid her down on the bed and got in as well, bringing the blankets over them. Kelly cuddled closer to Randy, smiling up at him. "Why do you do this me?" she asked.

"Do what Babe?" he asked, completely oblivious.

"Make me crazy for you" she said, before softly kissing his lips.

* * *

After several hours, Kelly turned in her sleep. She later opened her eyes slowly to find Randy getting dressed. "Randy…" she trailed off, squinting at the sun that was seeping through the window. He took one look at her, before he walked over to her.

"Go back to sleep babe, I'll be back" he said, softly kissing her forehead.

She shook her head. "We need to talk".

Randy pulled in his eyebrows and stared at her. He didn't understand why she would want to talk about something now. He thought they worked everything out. "Okay, what is it?" he asked taking a seat on the bed.

"About Alex… and this storyline-"

"Kelly I don't want to talk about it," he said, before abruptly getting up. She grabbed his hand, making him face her.

"Randy, why not? You seem to get pissed every time I do talk about it. And you get pissed when I'm even talking to Alex. You should understand it's just a storyline," she said frowning.

"Kelly, you just woke up. I have to be somewhere, and I don't want to talk about this" he said sternly.

"Then when do you want to? Because ever since I got here, you keep telling me you have to be somewhere. What is that 'somewhere' Randy?" she asked crossing her arms against her chest.

Randy sighed. "Look, I'm not jealous of this storyline, okay? Happy? Now I have to go Kelly," he said walking towards the bedroom door.

She got out of bed, "You didn't answer my question!"

"I'll tell you later" he mumbled before he left.

Once she heard the door close, she grabbed her sweater and the keys, following him out. There was something Randy was hiding from her and she wanted to know what it was.

* * *

Randy got down to Luke's basement. The drunken men started cheering when they saw him. He pushed away their hands that reached at him. Once he spotted Luke, he was told to enter the ring. Randy threw off his shirt. He rolled back his shoulders and glared at his opponent in front of him. The man was quite bigger than all the people he's fought. Once the bell rang the man threw a punch in Randy's direction, Randy immediately ducked. He chuckled and shook his head, before kicking him in his knee and bringing down the bigger man. After several minutes Randy was still in lead, his body was covered in sweat and he felt better. He was waiting for his opponent to get up and suddenly he heard an outburst of whistles and cheering from the drunken men. He was confused, he turned to find his girlfriend standing in between all the men, and she stared up at him horrified. Randy's mouth dropped a bit. She shook her head in disbelief and turned around. Randy slid through the ring and followed her out. He heard people booing as they heard the bell ring. They understood Randy had lost the match.

* * *

**Uh oh? haha. Review for maybe another chapter today? **


	8. Chapter 8

Once Kelly walked out she felt someone grab her arm and turn her around. Her eyes settled on Randy's bare chiseled chest that was covered in sweat, she moved them up to look at his cold blue eyes. Randy sighed and snaked his arm around her waist. "Kelly…calm-"

She pushed away from his hold. "What the fuck is this Randy?" she yelled.

Randy sighed and shook his head, "It's just…"

"It's just what?" she asked, her face fuming with anger. "God, I trusted you so much!" she screamed.

"Baby, it's nothing"

"Do you not realize how serious this is? This is not nothing!" she snapped. Kelly started walking away faster as Randy continued to follow her.

"Kelly, hear me out"

"No!"

Randy reached out and grabbed her hand stopping her from walking. "Baby, please".

"Randy why? What is the need of doing this? I just don't get it! No matter how many times I tell you, you do stuff to just piss me off! I'm sick of it. What's your problem?" she asked furiously.

Randy clenched his jaw. "Kelly I'm trying here. For three fucking months I've been trying so hard. Just give me a break!" he snapped.

Kelly stared at him for a long time before she spoke, "You want a break? Fine. We'll have a break Randal" with that she walked away from him, back to his condo.

* * *

Once she reached his condo, he was already there. She assumed he pitched a ride from someone. She pushed past him to his room and grabbed her luggage. Randy walked behind her.

"Kelly, don't go," he begged. He was frustrated Kelly wasn't listening to him. He needed her badly. He didn't want anyone else other than her. He would've slowly fixed this problem he had.

Kelly pulled her luggage out, "I don't want to hear it".

"So that's it? You just want a break?" he asked. "I fucking love you".

The tears that welled up in her eyes rolled down her cheeks as she stared into his blue eyes. He brushed her tears away, and grabbed her waist. "I know you don't want to leave Kelly," he whispered. She shook her head, trying her best to refuse what he said. He softly kissed her lips, "Baby, I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Why?" she croaked out finally.

"I don't know… I just… this is what I like" he sighed, running his fingers down her cheek to her neck.

"I can't" she shook her head.

He furrowed his brows and stared at her. She wiped her tears away. "I can't do this… you need to fix yourself Randy," she whispered.

"I need you Kelly," he rasped.

"It's not hard Randy. You could've avoided all of this. If Vince finds out you're fighting in a basement for money that people bet with, you'll be out of the WWE" her voice began to tremble.

Randy sighed deeply and brought his hands to the back of his head. "I know!" he snapped. He was frustrated. He just wanted Kelly to stay with him and make it all better but she wanted to leave. No. She wanted a 'break'. "I'll stop this," he said quickly.

"You're mad that I'm doing this storyline with Alex" she said softly, starting to realize everything.

Randy raised his eyebrows, "I'm not jealous," he said.

She wiped her tears, "That's why you've been mad at me, and that's why you went to fight. God Randy, does it matter? He's not what I want, it's you!" she said pointing to him. She ran her hand through her hair trying to calm herself down.

"This has nothing to do with Alex," he said, sounding more pissed off than ever.

She shook her head, "I'm leaving," she whispered.

Randy chuckled a bit as he turned his face away. It was hurting him so bad. "Just like that? Fine" he said, completely mad.

Kelly furrowed her eyebrows. She was going to say something, but decided not to. Randy was killing her. She can't be with someone whose never going to understand what she wants. Randy kept his back to her. She shook her head in disbelief before walking out of his condo. Once she left, Randy sat on his couch. He let out a groan of frustration and laid his head back. Kelly was his girl. He wasn't going to just have a 'break' with her. He was going to get her back. Somehow.

* * *

"Eve!" Layla called out in the middle of the hotel's lobby. Cody and Zack accompanied her as well. They made their way to Eve, once she turned around.

"Hey guys!" Eve responded cheerfully. She glanced at Zack and rolled her eyes at him making him frown.

"Common Eve, are you still mad?" he asked.

She shook her head in disgust before bringing her attention back to Layla. "So how was your week?" Eve asked casually.

Layla shook her head, brushing the question off. "Where's Kel? I've been trying to reach her this whole week. Last time she talked to me was when she was with Randy. Where's their room?" Layla just kept asking question after question.

Eve looked down and shook her head, then slowly lifted it to meet all three of them, "She broke up with Randy. The girl's a total mess".

"Wait. What?" Cody asked startled by what he just heard. Eve nodded.

"Randy apparently does illegal fights down in basements, and people bet money and shit. She caught him in the act, and he tried to justify his actions" Eve continued on.

Cody sighed. "God he will never change".

"Told you guys he was bad news" Zack huffed.

Eve shot him a glare. "Fuck off Zack".

"What-"

"Okay. Where's Kel now?" Layla asked, cutting off Zack midway.

"She's taking a shower in my room. She'll be there this week. I'm giving her sometime to freshen up. Poor girl has went through so much" Eve said shaking her head. She felt bad for Kelly.

"Let's go to her," Zack suggested. Layla nodded and they all made their way into the elevator.

* * *

**WHAT?! I know, im pretty shocked they broke up. smh. LOL. Okay, thoughts on what might happen next, & REVIEW. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"I kind of like rooming with Zack more than you" Ted said while unpacking. Randy stopped what he was doing, and shot a death glare at him. "I mean, sure the dude farts a lot, but he wasn't always grumpy" Ted continued on, unaware of Randy's glare.

"Shut the fuck up Ted" Randy snarled.

"My point exactly" Ted mumbled. Once the two finished unpacking, Ted collapsed on his bed. He turned his body to look at Randy who was pacing around the room. "I don't understand man. You must be so stupid if you went for a fight while Kelly was over at your place. How could you-"

"SHUT UP TED!" Randy roared, echoing the room.

Ted looked at Randy in wide eye. He's seen his friend mad multiple times but never has he erupted like this before. He opened his mouth, and then closed it, thinking it was best not to speak after this. He briskly got off the bed and left the room. Randy needed to cool down for a bit.

Randy wanted to see Kelly, badly. He missed everything about her in this one week. Not being able to hear her angelic voice, see her beautiful face, feel her soft touch, and kiss her sweet lips. He regretted what he done. He didn't have to fight. She was right. He could've avoided all of it. Instead he was stupid and made the wrong choices. Kelly was the one he wanted to be with, no other girl than her. It was like God made her just for him. To control him, to ease him, and make him feel needed. He changed his shirt into a black v-neck and left the hotel room. Tonight he wanted to go out and just forget about everything.

* * *

Kelly pulled the comb through her wet hair, as Layla continued to talk.

"Look, Kel all I'm saying is stop being so miserable over this" she said finally taking a seat beside her boyfriend on one of the beds. Cody rubbed her shoulder lightly.

Kelly placed the comb on the dresser before sighing and turning to face her friends. "I'm fine guys, thanks," she said softly. She wasn't though. Her only thought was Randy, and what he was possibly doing at this very moment. Was he just as upset as her? She kind of wished he were, so he could feel the pain she's feeling when she was away from him. Kelly only wished to go back and simply forgive instead of breaking up with him.

Eve shook her head. "Don't lie to us Hun, we know you more than anyone," she said walking over to Kelly.

Zack nodded in approval. "Yup" he said before earning a glare from Eve. He was about to talk again when they all heard a soft knock on the door. Eve walked over and opened it to find Ted standing by the doorway.

He looked at her, stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets. "Can I talk to Kelly alone?" he asked.

Eve crossed her arms against her chest, "If this has to do with Randy sending you here to talk her into coming back… then no" she said stubbornly.

Ted shook his head lightly, "It's not-"

"Let him in Eve" Kelly commanded from inside the room.

Eve sighed and stepped aside for Ted to come in. He gave her a small smile before walking over to where everyone was. He gave Cody and Zack their handshake before facing Kelly. "Can I talk to you… alone?" he asked looking around the room.

Everyone stayed silent for a while. Then Cody stood up, helping his girlfriend up before walking out the room with Eve and Zack also trailing behind. Once the door closed Kelly turned her attention back to him.

"What's up Ted?" she asked giving him a forced smile.

"I'm sorry Kelly. Honestly, I knew about this. I knew Randy did these fights. I tried to stop him, believe me. He's just so stubborn" Ted said, his eyes filled purely with guilt and sadness. Kelly understood his sincerity.

"It's alright Ted. I appreciate your honesty, anyways. The past the past, right?" she asked.

"I am sorry Kel. I should've told you. I was just too scared Randy… Speaking of Randy, I don't mean to say this to make you feel guilty, but he's completely miserable without you. He literally barked at me today, and I almost shit my pants".

Kelly sighed and rested against the dresser. "I don't want to talk about this," she said looking down. Ted nodded in understanding before he started to back away.

"I'll see you later…" he trailed off as Kelly nodded.

* * *

Kelly walked down to the lobby after a while. She wanted to be somewhere her friends weren't. If she were with them, they'd constantly worry that she was upset. She took a seat on the chairs that was placed there, when she noticed Alex Riley sitting opposite of her. She mentally cursed herself. Alex was the last person she wanted to see. He glanced at her and gave her a small smile.

"Hey Kelly" he said nodding.

She smiled back at him, "Hi Alex" she said softly.

His smile slowly faded away, "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, everything's fine" she looked away.

Alex lightly nodded. He started humming and looking around the room. "I'm kind of bored, I don't know where Mike is. Want to do something? You can bring Randy. I just want to do something. Eat, workout, mall, whatever," he suggested. Kelly felt her stomach twist when she heard Randy's name. She wanted to forget about him and every time she tries someone keeps mentioning him. She decided to just tell Alex before he keeps bringing it up.

"Randy and I are not together anymore," she said softly.

He stopped bobbing his head and humming when he thought he heard her correctly. His mouth dropped a bit and he quickly shook it off. "I'm sorry… I didn't…"

"I know, don't worry about it" Kelly said giving him a smile. "And I'd love to do something. It might keep me busy and away from my thoughts" she said.

He nodded and then chewed on his lip, "Are you sure? I don't want Randy to be-"

"I'm sure, let's go," she said before standing up. She followed Alex outside of the hotel as the two waited for a cab.

* * *

**Sorry to frustrate you guys? LOL. okay on a serious note, if i get enough reviews i'll post the next chapter up today, for sure. You'll like it, Relly interaction? haha. ;) REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

Alex and Kelly walked into the burger place that was near the hotel they were staying at. It was pretty empty except for two teenagers who were sharing some fries. They looked up at Alex and Kelly for a second before looking back at their food. Kelly smiled, she remembered the days when she would come eat burgers at night with her friends. Alex led Kelly to a booth and they both slid in waiting for someone to take their order. He skimmed through the menu, before dropping it back on the table and sighing. Kelly looked up at him, "Something wrong?" she asked.

"Nope. I just don't get how a burger place can be so fancy. Burgers are not fancy," he said looking around the place. Kelly giggled at his remark. From this whole day, right now was the time she genuinely laughed, thanks to Alex. His eyes lit up, when he realized she was laughing.

"And that's the Kelly I want to see" he said grinning. Kelly shook her head smiling, before looking down back at the menu. The waitress approached their table pulling out the pen from her hair bun and a notepad from her pocket. She glanced at them, "Welcome to Burger Palace, can I take your order?" she asked dully.

Alex nodded, "I'll just have a chicken burger and coke," he said, before nodding towards Kelly. "What about you Kelly?" he asked.

"I'll take a double cheeseburger, onion rings, and coke as well," she said smiling up at the waitress. The waitress nodded before trailing off with their order. Kelly met Alex's eyes again, and this time she noticed him looking at her surprised. "What? I have a big appetite!" she exclaimed laughing. Alex laughed before lying back against the booth.

"So, what's new Kelly?" he asked.

Kelly looked down, playing with the ketchup bottle that was placed on their table. She stayed silent for a while when suddenly Alex placed his hand on hers, making her jerk her head up. "I'm sorry, what did you ask?"

He laughed and nodded, "I asked if anything's new with you" he said again.

She shook her head, chewing on her lower lip. "Well if you consider living the single life as new, then that's new" she said.

Alex felt guilty for asking her that question. She realized it when she looked up at him, and he was playing with the mustard bottle. She lightly giggled. "It's okay-" she stopped talking when she saw a familiar figure walk through the door. None other than Randy Orton. Her eyes grew wide when she found a dark brown haired woman with him, who was laughing and holding his arm. Kelly felt jealousy burn through her. This woman was touching her boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend. She was disgusted. Her eyes met with Randy's cold blue ones. He stared at her for the longest time, and then his eyes shifted to Alex, who's back was to Randy.

Alex followed Kelly's eyes and turned in his seat. He immediately straightened up when he saw Randy glaring at him. Alex turned back to face Kelly. "Kelly…"

She stood up immediately. "I'm sorry Alex," she mumbled before walking past Randy and his 'acquaintance'. Alex was about to follow her out when Randy placed his palm to Alex's chest.

"I got this" he spat, before he walked out of the burger place leaving the brown haired woman behind. He jogged behind Kelly, and lightly grabbed her hand, turning her around. It was pitch black outside, except for the lamppost that was shining above their heads. Kelly furrowed her eyebrows and immediately turned around again, but this time Randy snaked his arm around her waist bringing her back against his chest.

"Let me go!" she yelled, trying to wiggle out of his grip.

"Then stop walking away," Randy said coolly, as he continued his grip on her.

"No" she said. Her hair flew all over his face, as she pounded her small fists against his muscular arm. She stopped, and exhaled a long breath. "Please let me go," she begged.

"No" Randy said. He turned her around in his arms, and slid his hands down to her hips bringing her close to him. "Stop avoiding me" he said sternly meeting her eyes.

She breathed heavily, as her chest moved against his. Kelly chewed on her lower lip. "Let me go, Randy. I don't want to talk to you," she whispered.

"No"

"Why don't you just go back to that girl you brought along with you. I'm pretty sure she'll make you more happier than I ever did" she sneered at him.

He smiled down at her. She was jealous and he knew it. "That's my cousin," he said, chuckling.

She closed her mouth immediately. She felt guilty for accusing him already. And the fact that they're not even together now makes it worse. "I don't care," she said.

"How are you going to understand me if you don't listen to me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't need to understand you Randy. I know more than enough about you. And I'm done" she said looking away.

He lightly smirked placing his lips right above her ear. "Really?" he asked. She gasped, as she felt his lips there. He knew her weakness. She was dying to taste his lips on hers. She needed to fight off her temptations though. She lightly nodded, and immediately Randy chuckled. In one swift movement, his hand captured the necklace that rested above her bust. He looked down at it, and so did Kelly. "As long as this is on you, your mine" he whispered. With that he let the necklace go, so it rested back around her neck, as he moved his other hand from her hips. He slowly started walking backwards as he continued to look at her. He licked his lips before he said the three words that made Kelly's heart melt. "I love you, babe" he winked at her, before completely turning around. She watched as he jogged back to the burger place. She closed her eyes and opened them slowly. She can't believe she forgot about everything he did in just 5 minutes. She was stunned. She pictured this whole thing to be a huge ugly fight in front of the burger place, but instead Randy showed his cool side. The effect he had on her was mind-blowing.

* * *

**Okay, it's pretty amazing how fast you all review. I was going to do some advanced functions & then i'm like "I should go post another chapter", and i come back to find enough reviews. I love you guys. ;) BACK TO TAMED. What do you think? I need to know. So, REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

Eve walked through the lobby with Ted. She was asking him if he saw Cody and Layla when John and Nikki made their way to them. John held Nikki's hand in his. He looked at Eve and cleared his throat to get her attention. She snapped her head to the right when she saw him.

"Hey Eve" he said smiling.

She furrowed her eyebrows at him, "What do you want John?" she asked rudely. Ted nervously stuffed his hands in his pockets as he stared at Nikki. He remembered being stood up by her. He shifted his eyes back to John who was chuckling.

"Relax Eve, I just wanted to introduce you to Nikki, my girlfriend" he said, placing his hand on the back of Nikki.

Eve rolled her eyes, "I know who she is John," she snapped.

"God Eve, calm down. He was just trying to be a good 'friend' to you" Nikki said as sarcasm dripped with every word she spoke.

This time Ted rolled his eyes. "If you'll excuse us, we were sort of busy" Ted said as he lightly grabbed Eve's hand walking towards the elevator. He stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at John. "Oh and John, excellent choice of girl, she's definitely a keeper" he said sarcastically, before laughing and entering the elevator. Eve watched on shocked. She's never had someone stand up for her like that. She felt a little happy that Ted said what she wouldn't dare to say. They got out of the elevator, making their way into her hotel room. Ted took a seat on one of the beds.

"John's an asshole," Ted said.

Eve looked at him and smiled, "Thanks" she whispered.

He raised his eyebrows, "Why?" he asked.

"For standing up for me. It meant a lot, and was really sweet," she said.

Ted chuckled lightly, "Hey, I was only telling the truth. John must be crazy for leaving a beautiful woman like you for that fuckery" he said laughing.

Eve giggled, as the blood rushed to her cheeks. "Do you really think so?" she asked softly.

He got off the bed walking closer to her, "That your beautiful? I have no doubt. Plus you got a whole lot of personality than she does" he said. She stared into his blue eyes, and was unaware of their closeness. Suddenly the door swung open and shut in full force as Kelly stomped into the room, cursing.

Kelly looked up to find Ted and Eve, so close to each other. Confusion washed over her face, "Was I…" she trailed off as both Eve and Ted quickly shook their heads.

"Nope" Eve said nervously.

"Good" Kelly said before she threw her bag on her bed and sat on it, crossing her arms against her chest.

Eve looked at Ted and shrugged before taking a seat beside Kelly. "What's wrong?" Eve asked.

"It's Randy! You cannot believe what he did tonight!" she screamed. Eve hesitated to ask what he did, so instead Ted did.

"What exactly did he do?" he asked curiously.

"I was at Burger Palace with Alex, and then Randy walks in with some girl and I immediately left the place and he followed me out, and made me feel stupid by telling me the girl is his cousin. Now he knows I was completely jealous. Then he tells me that as long as this necklace-" she pointed to it "is around my neck, I'm his! It's not fair, he thinks this whole fight meant nothing!" she shrieked. She was completely mad how Randy wasn't taking anything seriously. He thought he could simply 'woo' her and everything would be fine.

Eve processed what she just heard then a small smile crept her face, "He's trying to win you back" she said, once she realized what this was about.

Kelly snapped her head towards Eve, "No way!"

"Okay, then why do you have the necklace around your neck? Take it off and give it back to him" Eve suggested.

Kelly touched the necklace. She loved Randy so much she would never do that to him. He'd be completely heartbroken. Who cares if she was mad at him now? He was going to learn from his mistake and she'll simply leap into his arms and tell him she loved and missed him. She furrowed her eyebrows from Eve's comment, and stood up from the bed. "You're a horrible best friend!" she sneered before walking out.

Eve laughed and looked at Ted who seemed to be confused. "Oh she wants him so bad".

* * *

Randy laid down on his bed placing his hands behind his head. He seemed pretty proud with what he did tonight. Except the idea of Kelly possibly taking off the necklace scared him. She wouldn't though. She knows how much it means, and she loved him. He knew she loved him. She was just giving him time to get his shit together. He smiled at the thought of holding her in his arms today. All he needs to do now is satisfy his lips with hers. His thoughts were interrupted when Ted walked through the door.

Randy glanced over at him, "Where have you been, douchebag?"

Ted rolled his eyes, "Around, because someone rudely… was rude to me" he said taking off his shoes.

Randy scrunched his face up, "Whatever man" he said.

"Oh and by the way, I heard about Kelly and your encounter today" Ted informed him as he jumped on his bed.

Randy looked over at Ted, "How do you know?"

"I was with Eve tonight and Kelly stomped into the room all pissed off. She was so mad, that it made me really confused, here's why: Eve told her to take off the necklace and hand it back to you and she called Eve a horrible best friend. Could you believe that? She still loves you after your asshole move" Ted said shaking his head in disbelief.

Randy let Ted's last comment slip by. A slight smirk spread across his lips. This would be easier than ever. In no time he could win Kelly back. He rested his head again on his pillow. Tomorrow he had a world title match against Alex Riley, and he needed his sleep.

* * *

**review, and i'll post a really good chapter tmrw? ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Kelly walked through backstage to gorilla position. The whole morning she decided to just stay in bed and avoid leaving her room in case she encounters Alex or even worse, Randy. She couldn't bring herself another humiliation after last night. Worst of all she didn't know how Alex was going to react to her rude goodbye yesterday. She tugged on her short black dress nervously, as she looked around trying to spot any of her friends.

"Hey…"

Kelly turned around to find Alex Riley standing behind her. He walked over to her giving her a small wave. She smiled at him, before looking at her shoes. "I'm so sorry about last night, I didn't mean to leave so fast. It's all because of Randy," she said, now moving her eyes to meet his.

"Hey its fine. Sorry that Randy followed you out. I tried to, but he stopped me" Alex said, scratching the back of his neck.

"I figured he would," she mumbled. She pulled her hand through her curly blonde hair before looking around. "I'm going to go get a drink. I'll meet you back here in 5" she said before walking away.

* * *

As she approached catering someone snaked their arm around her waist bringing her behind the stack of boxes, out of people's sight. She looked to find a shirtless, oiled up, Randy in front of her and immediately cursed herself for leaving gorilla position. Without meeting his eyes she said, "I have to go Randy. Not now"

He placed one arm beside her head, backing her against the boxes and with his free hand he caressed her cheek. In that moment she felt her stomach flutter with butterflies. Having Randy touch her gave her goose bumps. She knew without Randy she felt empty, and that was the truth. She kept telling herself to stop from crashing her mouth against his. Randy lightly smirked as he brought his fingers to her glossed lips, tracing it. She grabbed his hand softly bringing it down to his side. "No Randy" she said sternly.

"One kiss" he begged.

Kelly's mouth dropped a bit. She couldn't believe he just asked that. They were on a break he can't ask her that. They shouldn't even be talking right now. She fumed at the fact he wasn't taking anything seriously. "Are you out of your mind? I am not giving you a kiss," she hissed.

Randy kept his eyes on her lips. "Baby please, I need this kiss so I can concentrate on my match against Riley" he said.

Kelly shook her head. "No. And stop calling me 'baby' I hate that" she frowned.

Randy chuckled a bit before he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "That's not what you said when we were having a wild time in bed" he said sending her a wink.

This time her mouth dropped open. She quickly shook it off looking up at him. "You're such an ass," she said.

"One kiss?" he asked again.

"No"

"You want me to lose my world title?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow.

She looked away from him, "I don't care," she said.

"Fine I guess working so hard for that title was just a total waste, since I'm going to lose it tonight… to Riley" he frowned at the thought.

She furrowed her brows, "Why do I have to give you a kiss?"

"Really? You're going to ask that like you don't know? What have we been doing all this time ever since I held the world title? You're my good luck charm," he said, this time seriousness washed over his face as he bored his eyes in hers.

She hated herself for feeling so guilty. "I don't feel comfortable in kiss-" she was cut off when Randy crashed his lips against hers. He caressed her small waist, his hands roaming her body as if he hasn't touched her in ages. Her lips moved in sync with his. She tried to stop herself from kissing him at first, but she couldn't help herself. He slipped his tongue in her mouth, groaning. She placed her palms against his chest, pushing him away.

"Randy!" she wailed.

He chuckled lightly, "Love you too babe" he said before walking off with his title.

* * *

Kelly adjusted her dress before retrieving back to gorilla position. Randy wasn't taking anything seriously and it was starting to make her angry. He doesn't seem to understand what he did wrong. Instead he's going around trying to make her fall for him all over again. If that's the case, he's wrong. She huffed and stood behind the curtain when she felt someone's hand slipping through hers. She gasped and turned to find Alex who squeezed her hand and gave her a warm smile. He let go of her and faced forward for his music to hit. Kelly felt sick. She didn't want to see Randy again, not like this. He knew she was completely weak for him.

Once Alex's music came on they both walked the ramp earning decent amount of cheers, but once Randy's theme came on the crowd erupted. Randy walked across the ramp, with his famous smirk plastered on his face. He looked at Kelly and winked at her making her look down immediately so he didn't see the blood rushing to her cheeks. She got out of the ring and took a seat by the commentary table, watching on.

Alex had the upper hand in the beginning of the match making Kelly nervous. Even though she should be rooting for him, inside she wished Randy would just retain his title and move on. She gave him a good luck kiss, it's supposed to work. She frowned watching Alex continuously punch Randy. Alex took his eyes away from Randy, and immediately Randy attacked him from behind and the audience went wild. He slithered out of the ring going to grab a chair when Kelly gasped. She got off the chair walking towards him and grabbing his bicep, turning him around.

"What are you doing? You can't attack him with a chair!" she yelled. Randy glared at her, making her a little nervous. He was sweating like crazy and the last thing he needed was Kelly to tell him what to do. He moved past her and pulled out a table from under the ring. He pushed it inside the ring as he got in as well. Alex stood up just in time for Randy to RKO him and pin him for the count of three. Then he pushed Alex's lifeless body to the side as he begun to set up the table. Kelly stood on the apron continuing to yell at him. This was not apart of the storyline. She made her way into the ring standing in front of him. He glared down at her, and she frowned.

"This is not apart of the storyline, Randy! What are you doing?" she hissed.

A smirk appeared on his face, and immediately he grabbed both cheeks of hers and connected his lips with Kelly's. The arena went wild, with people cheering, chanting, and whistling. They couldn't even believe what Randy had just done. He slowly pulled away from her, resting his forehead against hers.

"Why are you doing this, Randy?" she whispered, finally feeling defeated by his ways. The crowd continued to go wild, oblivious to their hushed conversation.

"Because I'm dying here without you, Kel" he told her. He gently let go of her and got out of the ring and walked to the back. Kelly watched him go before she checked up on Alex.

* * *

**Review, because i really need to know what you guys think about this chapter. Oh, and another chapter tonight? if i get enough reviews ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm so so so so so-"

"Kelly, I told you a billion times there's nothing to be sorry about. I wasn't put through the table, so I'm fine" Alex grunted in pain as he held his head. He really got the beating from Randy tonight. He coughed some more making Kelly look at him worried.

"He would've seriously hurt you," she said looking at him as the two continued to walk backstage.

"Common Kelly, relax. I'm a wrestler, I will be taking some bumps here and there," he said, scrunching his face up when he felt the pain in his head.

"God, Randy is such a-"

"Hey guys! Vince wants both of you at his office! Now!" a crewmember yelled at them before walking away.

Kelly shook her head in disbelief. Alex and herself are going to get in trouble because Randy simply couldn't follow a storyline and had to kiss her onscreen. She helped Alex all the way to Vince's office. They both didn't speak the whole way there, knowing what this is exactly about. Alex continued to make noises because of his head, and Kelly kept worrying what Vince might say. They reached his office and she lightly knocked. She was startled when she heard him yell, "Come in!" Kelly opened the door, and immediately tensed up when she saw Randy slouched back in one of the chairs. Randy didn't bother to turn and acknowledge the two. Alex took the seat beside Randy as Kelly sat on the other side of Alex.

"Okay guys, I'm here to talk about this updated storyline," Vince said crossing his hands on top of the desk. Kelly leaned forward eager to hear what he was going to say. "First off" he took a pause and looked over at Randy smiling at him. "Randy, that was amazing! You did just as I asked and kissed Kelly. But I thought you could've used the table to pin Alex tonight like I asked you to" Vince said raising his eyebrow.

Kelly immediately gasped at what she heard. Randy had fooled her. He knew he was going to retain the world title tonight and he still asked her for a kiss. Anger washed over her. "Wait, What?"

Vince stared at her, and Randy looked away as a smirk appeared on his lips. He didn't want her to notice and get mad at that too. She snapped her head towards Randy, "You knew about this? Why couldn't you warn me that you were going to kiss me?" she shrieked. He turned his attention to her, grinning and making her even more pissed.

Alex continued to hold his head as he looked back and forth from Kelly and Randy's stare down. He looked forward at Vince, "So what is the updated storyline?" he asked curiously.

Vince clasped his hands together, "I'm glad you asked Alex. Well Randy here suggested a wonderful storyline for you two, and I think it's exactly what I'm going to do" Vince said, as Randy flashed his famous smile. Kelly furrowed her brows. Randy suggested a storyline? He was starting to push her buttons. "Well he told me that developing a love story would be just too predictable, and is overused. People want to see a superstar and a diva that could maintain a friendship. That's exactly what I'm going to give the viewers! Kelly is going to be a wonderful best friend to you and also manage you! You guys are what every girl and guy would love to see. A friendship! And of course Randy told me it would only makes sense if he kissed Kelly tonight like he was teasing her, that way he could continue to play his heel face, and quickly use Kelly to finish off this feud with you, Alex" Vince said smiling brightly.

Kelly's mouth dropped. She fumed with anger. Randy was taking way too much advantage and she was getting sick of it. She turned in her seat and stared at him. "You're such a jackass," she snarled at him.

Randy chuckled and shook his head, "No baby, I'm doing this for you" he said winking.

Vince raised his eyebrows at the two, "Um, what is this about?" he asked.

Randy got up and so did Kelly, "I'll take care of it Vince" he said walking out of the office. Kelly followed behind him.

"How could you do this to me?" she asked, once the door closed behind them.

"I didn't do anything wrong. I thought you might enjoy it, considering the fact you did enjoy our little encounter earlier on," he said nodding towards the stack of boxes.

Blood rushed to Kelly's cheeks, as embarrassment settled on her face. She shook her head, "No, this is not funny Randy! You can't just come around and change storylines! It's not fair," she said stubbornly crossing her arms against her chest.

"Well, I did both of us a favor. We both know you're not willing to kiss Riley when you're constantly thinking about me, and I of course can't watch you do it without wanting to smash a brick on his head" Randy shrugged.

"I don't think about you!" she snapped, and then frowned.

"Oh, you don't have to lie to me, babe" he said, brushing the hair away from her face. He smiled down at her before looking past her shoulders. He smirked and then walked off. Kelly turned to see what Randy was looking at. She found Alex, Ted, Eve, and Zack standing behind her. She walked back to them.

"Hey guys," she said dreadfully.

Eve laughed and brought Kelly in for a hug. "Is it weird that you broke up with Randy, and yet you're the one who's miserable?" she asked.

"Eve!" Kelly wailed.

Eve shook her head laughing, and shrugged her shoulders.

Alex moved past Eve and stood on Kelly's other side. "Hey Kel, do you want to go to the bar tonight? We can have some drinks and forget this happened? If it makes you feel better?" he asked. Before Kelly could respond he looked around at the rest, "You guys should come too," he suggested. They all nodded their heads in approval and Kelly agreed feeling defeated.

She didn't mind in having a couple of drinks tonight. She rarely drinks but somehow this idea didn't sound that bad to her.

* * *

**Oh. What do you guys think is going to happen next? I've written that chapter already :) Review, for a good chapter tmrw? **


	14. Chapter 14

Kelly pulled her white dress over her head. She looked in the mirror and smile. It perfectly hugged her curves, and also was the right length, resting at her mid thigh. She glossed her lips and ran her fingers through her blonde curls. Eve walked by and whistled. "Who are you impressing?" she asked.

Kelly shook her head "No one, Eve" she said sternly.

Eve thought for a while before she spoke, "Isn't white Randy's favorite color?" she asked tapping her chin with her finger.

Kelly gasped and turned to face Eve, "I did not wear this to impress Randy!" she shook her head in disbelief, "You know what? I'm going to change right now!" she said before rummaging through her luggage.

Eve laughed and walked over to her, stopping her. "Oh come on! You look smoking hot! Don't change now, plus Randy's not going. Ted already told me," she said taking a seat on the bed.

"What's up with you and Ted? Am I missing something?" Kelly asked frowning.

"Nothing! He's a good guy. We're just hanging out" Eve said shrugging.

"You'll tell me if anything, right?" Kelly asked. Eve nodded and stood up from the bed.

"Oh by the way, I love the necklace with the dress," she said winking before heading back into the bathroom. Kelly looked confused, she looked down to find Randy's necklace on her, and immediately frowned. Eve was making fun of her now.

* * *

"Wow you look good" Alex said as he scanned what Kelly was wearing. She made her way closer to him and took a seat on the stool beside him. Eve was on the dance floor already with Ted, and Zack tried to woo any girls that came his way. Alex called a bartender to get them some drinks. Once the bartender placed the drinks in front of them, Kelly gulped it down immediately. She asked for another drink, making the bartender stare at her in awe.

"Don't you want to slow down with those?" Alex asked, a little worried.

Kelly shook her head in refusal. "Nope" she said. She looked around the crowded room full of intoxicated young adults. "I want to get drunk tonight!" she yelled. Immediately a man raised his glass in the air, cheering for her. Kelly smiled widely before gulping down the next shot, and then asking for a third.

"Seriously Kel, I think you came here with some determination to get drunk" Alex said laughing and shaking his head.

Kelly nodded, "That's exactly what I'm going to do!" she whistled at the bartender, gesturing him to hurry up.

* * *

Exactly eight shots later, and an angry bartender, Kelly jumped off her stool. She looked over at Alex who was too busy talking to a black haired woman. "Alex!" she yelled. He slightly turned to look at her. She was wasted all right. "I'm going to go dance!" she yelled again pointing to the dance floor, he nodded and she made her way there. The men immediately gave her space as she began to dance. Her hair flying all over the place and she carelessly danced with whomever. Suddenly she felt someone grab her ass. She shot her head around to find a bald man grinning at her. Her head felt light, and she didn't know if she was looking at the right person. "Don't touch me," she snapped at him.

He chuckled grabbing her arm and tugging on it, "Common, show me those moves you've got there, baby" he said.

Kelly tried to fight off from his grip. She was finally free, and quickly pushed through the crowd, but she felt a pair of arms grabbing her again. "Let me go!" she yelled. He laughed in a sinister way, as his hands moved along her body. Kelly tried to look for Alex, but with everyone's heads blocking she couldn't spot him. She decided to yell out for Ted and Zack. "Ted! Zack! Eve!" she continued to scream.

The man pushed her body closer to his, as Kelly tried to fight him off. "Let me go you son of a bitch!" she screamed. He shook his head, grabbing her arm and leading her somewhere. "You don't know who my boyfriend is!" she yelled, pounding on his arm.

Suddenly the man let go of Kelly when he collapsed to the ground. Kelly looked down at him shocked. She moved her eyes up to find Randy standing there with anger all over his face. He shook his knuckle, and kissed it lightly, before looking at Kelly. He grabbed her hand, pushing through the crowd and leading her outside.

* * *

"What the fuck were you guys doing!" he yelled at Ted, Zack, Eve, and Alex. Who all stood in front of the bar looking down. They were ashamed they weren't there to help out Kelly.

Kelly got up from the bench trying to steady her walking. "Stop yelling at them-"

"You could've got hurt!" Randy snapped.

She furrowed her eyebrows at him, "Don't yell at me," she said.

"Randy, I'm sorry. I didn't think she would-"

"Fuck off Riley. This is your fault. If you were going to be talking to some next girl at the bar and not watching Kelly then you shouldn't have brought her. Look at her, she's completely drunk," he said gesturing to Kelly.

Kelly crossed her arms against her chest, "Stop talking to me like I'm a kid Randy!"

"Well that's how you're acting!"

"Why are you even here? You're ruining my night! Like you're ruining my life! I want to go back in" before Kelly could walk back inside, Randy grabbed her arm, spun her around and threw her over his shoulder.

"No you're not. You're coming back to the hotel," he said, walking off with her. Zack and Eve exchanged a nervous glance before shrugging. Randy and Kelly fought all the time, and it was driving everyone insane now.

* * *

"Put me down!" Kelly yelled, as they entered the hotel. She kept pounding her small fists on his back, all the way to the hotel. Randy kept her firmly there as he reached the elevator. When they walked onto his floor he opened his room door and placed her down, closing the door behind them.

* * *

**LOL, first off, cheers to those who guessed this. Now who's ready for the next chapter? You know what to do, REVIEW, and the other one will be up later today!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Clarifying before it starts. Randy was not the one who grabbed her ass. A creepy pervert. XD Lol.**

* * *

Kelly huffed and pulled her dress down. She frowned at him. "I'm leaving," she said. Before she could reach to the door she stumbled over falling to the ground, causing Randy to chuckle. She tried to stand up again but her heels weren't helping. Randy crouched down, and slowly pulled her heels off as she watched him carefully.

"Common, let's get you out of that dress" he said reaching his hand out to her. She took his hand, and with one swift movement he pulled her up. He walked over to his luggage and pulled out his gray v-neck, handing it over to her. She slowly took it from him. Then Randy grabbed his towel, "I'm going to shower, when I come back you better be in bed sleeping" he warned her.

Kelly nodded like a little girl, who just got in trouble and promised not to do it again. He smiled at her, before walking into the bathroom. She pulled her dress over her head and slipped on Randy's shirt. She felt more comfortable now that she was only in her underwear and his shirt. Kelly inhaled his cologne. It's been so long since she's worn his shirt and somehow she loved the feeling.

* * *

After a few minutes Randy walked out of the bathroom, with only his sweatpants on. He turned to find Kelly in bed, but not asleep. She was watching him. Randy shook his head. "Baby, go to sleep" he said.

She shook her head, giggling. "Join me Randal," she said in the most flirtatious way possibly.

As much as he wanted to jump in at the opportunity, he knew it wasn't right. She was completely wasted and had no idea what she was doing. Tomorrow it will kick in and she'd be pissed off. He shook his head. "I'll take Ted's bed. Just stay there," he said sternly, taking a seat on the edge of Ted's bed.

She giggled and walked over to him, making him nervous. Kelly stood between his legs, as she moved her fingers down his abs. She then got comfortable on his lap. "I want to make love to you" she whispered against his mouth.

He looked at her with his eyebrows raised, as Kelly grinned tracing his lips with her fingers. "Kelly, no. I don't think that would be a good idea," he said trying to resist anything he was feeling now.

She shook her head as her hair flew hitting his face. "Why not?" she pouted.

"Because you're drunk," he pointed out.

"We made love so many times when I was drunk" this time she pointed out.

He nodded, "But that was different" he said, taking her hand in his.

"How so?" she asked, leaning into him and nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck.

"Well, because right now you're suppose to be mad at me. So we can't do that. That would make sober Kelly really mad, even though it would make drunk Kelly happy" he said chuckling.

She moved her head away and laughed, "Let's make drunk Kelly happy" she said giggling against his mouth. Then she pressed her lips against his, begging him to kiss her back. When he finally did, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up and placed her down on his bed without breaking the kiss. He hovered over, and slowly he pulled away. "Please, Randy" she begged, bringing her hands down his chest.

Randy shook his head again refusing. "Kelly no" he said.

"I love you though"

"You're going to hate this tomorrow"

"I won't hate you though"

"I know, babe"

"Please, I'm dying for you" she begged. She reached up to kiss his lips again, and this time she wrapped her legs around his waist. Randy pulled away again, and gave her a warning look.

"Kelly…"

She turned her face away from him, mad. "Here I am asking you to have sex with me and you're saying no? Do you know how embarrassing this is? How embarrassing it is that I can't attract my own boyfriend, but instead some creepy pervert at the bar. I thought we're on a 'break' not completely broken up. You told me I was still yours, so why won't you make love to me? Am I not good enough for you?" she kept the questions coming.

Randy sighed and leaned down, capturing her lips in his. She tugged on his bottom lip before he pulled back and smiled at her. "No. I'M not good enough for you. You're still mine, I'm still yours, and it's just… its different now. You have to be mad at me. That's how it works now. And when I get better, everything will be fine" he said moving her hair away from her face. She sighed and they remained silent for a few minutes, just appreciating the presence of each other.

"Thank you" she whispered staring into his oceanic eyes.

"For what babe?"

"For saving me from that creepy pervert. I told him to let me go, he didn't know whose girlfriend he was messing with," she said proudly.

Randy laughed and suddenly he shook it off. "I don't want you going to bars and dancing with people completely wasted, do you understand?"

Kelly nodded. "I have a sexy boyfriend" she grinned.

"You won't be saying that tomorrow," he said, as the smile faded from his face.

"I won't. But you know I'm thinking it" she winked at him. He smiled again, shaking his head at what she's telling him. She was an emotional drunk.

He captured her necklace in his hands, and played with it as Kelly placed her hand on top of his. "I won't take it off Randy. Never" she whispered. He nodded and kissed her forehead. He felt relieved. They say when you're drunk you tell a whole lot of truth.

"Now can we-"

"No."

She pouted. "What's wrong with us Randy?" she asked him after a minute of silence.

Randy thought for a while. This whole night, this one question is what kept him thinking. They both knew the relationship they had was unhealthy, but it never kept them apart. If Randy had one person to thank it was Vince for giving him a storyline with Kelly. She slowly crept into his life, and brought meaning to it. Caring for him, loving him, it's all he ever needed. He pecked her lips softly, taking advantage of this opportunity. "Nothing's wrong with us. It's me. I'll fix myself, babe. For us. And soon we'll be happy" he sighed. Kelly smiled and connected her lips with his, as she grabbed each side of his face. He smiled and moved his lips against hers.

"Whoa!"

Randy snapped his head to find Ted looking at them shocked. Kelly giggled and waved at Ted as Randy sighed and got off of her. She also moved off the bed standing behind him and wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Emotional drunk?" Ted asked.

Randy nodded. "You won't believe it," he said shaking his head. "By the way, can you-"

"Yup, let me just grab my cell phone charger. I'll crash with Zack" Ted said grabbing his charger and walking out again.

Randy turned around and Kelly smiled up at him. "Okay beautiful, it's time for sleep," he said.

She grabbed his hand and got into his bed. Randy hesitated at first but when she kept tugging on his hand he decided to just sleep beside her. She moved in closer to him, resting her head against his chest. "I don't ever want to leave you," she whispered before closing her eyes, and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**You guys are absolutely amazing. I feel i should owe you more, because you take your time to review this story. It means so much to me, because each one of you, and i'm dead serious, each one of your reviews make me smile. I'm just as excited as you guys, and we'll have a good time with this story ;) So i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and review? :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Randy didn't sleep for most of the night. He watched Kelly peacefully sleeping on him and couldn't help but smile. It's been too long since he's slept beside her, and today felt perfect. He was telling her the truth. He was fixing himself for Kelly. He looked over at the time it was 2am. He decided to just call it a night and go to sleep already.

* * *

"Mom, I know" Randy said sitting on Ted's bed, with his head resting in one of his palms as the other held his cell phone to his ear. "I just can't believe grandpa…" he trailed off, swallowing the lump that was forming in his throat. He didn't want to cry. He had to be strong for his mother. Randy's mother called him earlier on to let him know his grandpa had passed away. He couldn't believe it. Randy visited his grandparents more than his own parents. And he shared a strong bond with his grandpa in particular. Heck even 3 days ago they were on the phone together planning a session, where Randy was going to teach him some wrestling moves. A tear trickled down his cheek, and he immediately wiped it, sniffing. "Mom, I'll be home… please don't cry" he begged. He could hear his mom sobbing over the phone and it was hurting him as well.

Kelly groaned as she moved in Randy's bed. She lightly opened her lids, blinking for a while. When she realized she wasn't in the right room she looked down at what she was wearing, Randy's t-shirt and her underwear. She sat up on the bed, looking around the room till her eyes settled on Randy's bare back, which was hunched over. Anger washed over her. She was beyond pissed. How did she end up in his bed? Once Randy turned off his phone, Kelly got out and moved towards him.

"What the fuck Randy!" she yelled. He slowly closed his eyes, and brought his hands down his face. "Why am I here? I was at the bar with Eve and the rest, what did you do?" she continued to yell at him as he kept his eyes closed. "Did you fucking take advantage of me?" she asked again. She was beyond pissed he wasn't replying to her.

He stood up from the bed and turned to face her. "Will you stop screaming?" he asked her. She furrowed her brows at him, and then she noticed his bloodshot eyes.

"No! Don't tell me what to do! Did you take advantage of me or no?" she asked again.

"Calm-"

"No-"

"Fuck Kelly! You fucking talk like I haven't had sex with you, ever! What? Did you forget all those nights we shared? Stop talking like this is a big deal," he snapped at her.

She gasped, taking a step back. "You're such an asshole. It is a big deal, because I'm not with you anymore! Can't you understand we're done?" she asked him.

Randy shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know why I'm wasting my time right now" he said before pushing past her and grabbing his luggage. He placed it on his bed, and started to throw his clothes in.

"Then don't waste your time with me! Maybe you have someone else now-"

Randy snapped his head towards her and grabbed her arm, bringing her close to him. "I'm not seeing anyone other than you, goddamit!"

She looked in his eyes and all it was saying was the truth. She slowly moved his grip from her arm, scared if she was any close she'd be all over him. Randy tried to calm himself as he continued to place stuff in his luggage. "I don't know what happened between us Randy, but I want to know," she said sternly.

Randy zipped his luggage up and looked at her sighing deeply. "You want to know what happened last night?" She nodded her head. "Okay. Well first off, I brought you here because you were drunk as hell, and almost got yourself raped. Once you were here, you couldn't stop rambling about how much you love me. That's all. Happy?" he asked glaring at her.

She frowned. "I-"

"Look, I don't have time to fight with you. I have to get back home," he said.

"What? You have to get back to your fights already?" she asked sarcastically. Randy shook his head in disbelief. She turned around, grabbing her dress and heels before walking out of the room. He watched her go, and then he pulled his luggage out of his room. He wasn't expecting her to understand, she didn't know what the problem was.

* * *

Kelly opened her hotel room and walked in, she immediately gasped and covered her mouth. "Eve!" she squealed. Eve and Ted shot up immediately. Eve kept the covers around her body, and Ted panicked trying to pick up his boxers from the ground. Kelly shot her body around, so she didn't see anything. "What the hell is going on?" she asked.

"Don't turn around Kel!" Ted yelled.

"I won't, just put your clothes back on!" she shrieked. Right then the door swung open and Zack walked in. Kelly stopped him before he could take another step, and see what she was hiding from.

"Good morning to you too Kel. Can I see Eve?" he asked.

"No. Close your eyes" Kelly said.

"Nope, you guys can come over now" Eve yelled, finally yanking her shirt back over her bra.

Kelly and Zack walked over to where the beds were. She frowned at Eve and Ted, crossing her arms against her chest. "Care to explain?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Zack realized what happened, when his eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh! No fucking way. Ted and Eve?" he asked laughing. Eve frowned throwing a pillow at him, and Ted nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"I was suppose to crash with Zack, but this douche bag didn't open his door. So…" he trailed off as his face turned bright red.

"So are you guys like together?" Zack asked. Ted and Eve glanced at each other before nodding at them.

Kelly sighed and walked over to her dresser, pulling her hair into a ponytail. "Kel, why are you in your underwear?" Eve asked. Kelly looked down and sighed, she also realized she had Randy's shirt on. She shook her head, and told them about the events that occurred last night, from what Randy told her.


	17. Chapter 17

"So Randy really did save me?" Kelly asked sitting on the bed. Eve, Ted, and Zack all nodded in unison, and she felt completely stupid.

"And also, when I came back to the room you guys were in bed making out. Like what a normal couple would do. Except you were intoxicated of course," Ted pointed out. "And Randy told me you were an emotional drunk"

Kelly frowned. She felt bad for jumping at Randy with so many questions and accusing him of taking advantage of her. It wasn't right. He was trying his best to control himself. From the events that occurred before, she'd assume he'd just want to have sex with her already. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I don't know what to do guys. Randy told me he had to get back home, and in the heat of the moment I asked him if he already had to get back to his fights," she said shaking her head.

"He wouldn't take it seriously Kel, you were mad anyways. Plus he's just going home, he'll be back tomorrow and you can talk to him," Eve pointed out. Kelly nodded.

* * *

Cody and Layla walked into the room shortly after. Cody looked over at Ted and gestured him to come outside. When everyone started to question what the two had to talk about in private, Cody decided to just say it out loud. "We bumped into Randy at the parking lot, and he's heading back home" Cody said.

"Yeah Kelly told us" Ted looked over at Kelly.

"That grand pops passed away?" he asked confused.

Immediately Ted's mouth dropped and Kelly looked up shocked. She couldn't believe what she heard. Grand pops was what Ted and Cody called Randy's grandpa. She felt her stomach twist.

"What are you saying Cody?" Ted asked grabbing Cody's shoulders.

"Randy just told me. I- this is so… Poor guy, he loved his grandpa a lot" Cody shook his head looking down. Ted's face washed with sadness, as he took a seat beside Kelly. Eve walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

Kelly felt like crying. She wanted to ball her eyes out right now. She felt like a total bitch for yelling at Randy and then accusing him for going home to fight. A month after she introduced Randy to her parents, he did the same but with his grandfather. She never got to meet his parents properly. The only person Randy wanted to introduce Kelly to was his grandpa, and they had an awesome time. After that she continued to talk to him, and loved his character. He was such a great man. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks, and immediately covered her face in her hands. "I'll be back," Kelly said softly, before walking out of the room. Zack followed her shortly after.

* * *

Kelly walked to the lobby. She wanted some air in that crowded room. How much she wished she could take back what she said to Randy. He was hurting already, and she made it worse for him. She bumped into someone, and said sorry before walking past them. She felt their hand wrap around her wrist yanking her back. She looked up horrified to see Drew McIntyre. Kelly closed her eyes slowly. "Not now Drew" she said rudely.

"Oh I think it's the perfect time. I just saw Randy leave. And guess what? My cast is gone! It's perfect timing alright," he said cheerfully, tightening his grip around her wrist. She winced at the pain. He could've stopped her blood circulation if he held stronger. "I swear you and your fucking boyfriend will pay one day," he hissed at her. With her free hand she slapped him across the face, startling him.

"Don't ever fucking touch me" she snapped.

He was about to come at her again, when Zack stepped in between. "Walk away Drew. You don't know what you're getting yourself into," Zack warned. Drew cursed out loud before he walked away.

Zack turned around and stared at Kelly. She took this time and let all her tears escape. Zack opened his arms and Kelly walked into him, laying her head against his chest as he rubbed her back. "It'll be okay Kel," he whispered.

* * *

It's been exactly four days since Kelly last saw and talked to Randy. She missed him. She missed his charming ways. The way he tried to win her back, she missed everything about him. What kept her going was looking at the engraving in the ring. Randy heart Kelly. She wanted to see him badly and know how he's doing. She laid in her own bed looking up at the ceiling when her cell phone rung. She picked it up without even looking at the callers ID. "Kel, Hunny?" Eve asked on the other line.

"Mhmm"

"Pack up. Ted, Cody and I will be there in 10 minutes" Eve said.

"What?" Kelly asked sitting up on her bed. She was completely confused.

"We're attending Randy's grandpa's funeral. Before that we're going to be spending a night or so at his house with his family" Eve informed her.

Kelly shook her head, "I can't come Eve"

"Why not?"

"Randy hates me. If he sees me, he'll be mad. I don't want to do that to him at his grandpa's funeral. Plus it would be super-"

"Do it for his grandpa, Kel" Eve said. Kelly sighed. "Randy would never hate you Kel. All he does is love you more and more," she said.

Kelly swallowed, and looked over at her luggage. "Alright I'll come," she whispered. Eve thanked her and immediately hung up as Kelly raided her wardrobe. It was going to be her first time meeting his parents, so she decided to bring a couple of dresses to wear. It also didn't hurt to make Randy feel better by wearing his favourite colour. She smiled at the thought and stuffed her luggage, before pulling it down the stairs.

* * *

**Usually in the end of the chapter I always give a little note. Whether its asking you guys to review or updating you with something. But I just couldn't last chapter because I was in utter confusion while posting it. Kelly is one of my fav divas. I love her, I don't think I've loved Trish that much, and she was the first diva I ever loved. Confusing, I know. What i'm trying to say is, some of you guys pointed out that Kelly had been released, and yes i found out, and it was why I don't know what to do. It gave me thoughts, whether i wanted to do my fanfics and youtube videos still. Not only because of Kelly being released but because i, myself am super busy, worried if i'd get into uni. I don't know guys. I'm seriously upset, and i don't know how i'll get over it. I will definitely finish this fanfic. And keep making youtube videos. I mean who cares if Kelly is out of the wwe? She's still alive right? So i can still make videos and stories... but I still do not know if i'll make another fanfic after this, it depends on whether i'll get an idea or not. So bear with me please. If i do make another fanfic, it would probably be over the summer, or over the winter break. I REPEAT, I WILL CONTINUE THIS FANFIC AND YOU GUYS WILL LOVE IT. REVIEW. and thanks for being awesome. You guys leave the best reviews, some send me messages, and it all makes me happy. So thank you once again!**


	18. Chapter 18

Kelly got out of the car, looking up at the huge house in front of them. Cody and Ted grabbed their luggages and stood outside Randy's parent's house gates. Eve walked over and whistled. "What a huge house" she exclaimed.

Cody nodded. "It's amazing, you guys should come in," he said. Ted nodded in agreement.

"When Randy was still friends with Cody, this was like Cody's second home" Ted pointed out. Immediately Cody looked down, trying to push away the memories.

"Why didn't you bring Lay, Cody?" Eve asked.

Cody shrugged, "I thought it wasn't necessary. It isn't the time to introduce her," he said.

Eve nodded and looked over at Ted, who mouthed 'sorry'. She smiled at him, before slipping her hand in his. They opened the gates walking up to the front porch. Kelly nervously trailed behind. She didn't believe she'd be this nervous to see Randy. After all these days, she felt sick at this very moment. Kelly looked down at what she was wearing, a short blue floral dress. She lightly tugged on it nervously as the four waited for someone to answer the door. A woman with short black hair opened the door. She looked at everyone and gave them a weak smile. "Oh Cody! Ted! I'm glad you guys are here, with Randy's other friends!" the woman sighed. Cody and Ted hugged her as Eve and Kelly did the same.

"Girls this is Randy's mom. " Cody said to Eve and Kelly. "That's Eve, and this is Kelly" he pointed out.

Mrs. Orton smiled at them and lead them to the living room. "We have a couple of guests over as well, so the rooms might be tight, but we want you guys to stay!" she said smiling. She placed her hand on top of Cody's. "Thanks for coming, it means a lot. I can't even look at Randy he's too upset. He hasn't talked to anyone, and I'm more than worried" she said. Kelly noticed how old she looked when she started to sob. Her wrinkles formed on her forehead and at the corners of her eyes. Kelly was dying to seeing Randy, even though she was nervous.

"Catherine!" Mrs. Orton yelled. Just then a black haired young woman, who looked to be around Kelly's age group walked into the living room. She smiled at all of them before looking at Mrs. Orton. "Can you please show them the two empty rooms, they will be staying over" she informed Catherine.

* * *

Kelly placed her luggage on the bed and rummaged it to find her towel. "I'm going to go shower, I'll be out in a few," she told Eve before heading to the bathroom.

"Wait. Kelly… Randy's mom doesn't know who you are?" Eve asked raising an eyebrow.

Kelly quickly looked down. She didn't know what to tell Eve. Randy never introduced her to his parents, and she never asked him to either. He seemed closer to his grandparents than his actual parents. She shrugged lightly, "Randy's never introduced me to them" she said softly.

"Wouldn't he have at least mentioned the fact he has a girlfriend who goes by the name of Kelly?" Eve asked.

Kelly shook her head, "Can we just drop this? I'm going to shower," Kelly said again, heading inside the bathroom.

* * *

She walked out shortly after in a white blouse and some jean shorts. Her hair was still wet from the shower. She looked around the room but couldn't find Eve. Kelly walked out trying to look for the three. She bumped herself into Catherine. "Hi" Kelly said smiling.

"Oh hi!" Catherine said cheerfully.

"Did you happen to see my friends?" Kelly asked.

Catherine nodded. "Yes, they're with Randy. Go down the hall, it's the last room on the right" she pointed out. Kelly nodded and thanked her before making her way there. She licked her lips, and ran her fingers through her wet hair. She was worried how her entrance was going to look like. The door was open and she walked through it slowly. Everyone was around Randy as he was sitting on the bed hunched over. His tattoo crept out of his black v-neck he was sporting, as he kept his face down. She felt butterflies in her stomach. How was she suppose to talk to him?

She closed her eyes, and opened them slowly. "Eve?" she asked softly. Everyone turned to look at her, and Randy lifted his head up immediately, staring at her.

Eve nervously looked at Randy, "Oh and we-"

"Brought Kelly" Ted finished off, looking at his girlfriend. Eve smiled at him.

Randy didn't say anything. He continued to look at her, as Kelly shifted her eyes to meet his. Her eyes welled up with tears, and she immediately looked down, blinking them away. It was hard for her to see Randy like this.

"I just want some time alone" he said softly.

Everyone nodded and walked out the room. Kelly watched them go before walking to him. He stood up, facing her. "I'm so sorry Randy," she sobbed. He shook his head before looking away. "I feel like a total bitch, you didn't deserve any of that. I thought-" she sniffled and looked down.

"Randy, I brought you some cake. Hopefully this will make you feel better" Catherine chimed in, cutting off Kelly. Kelly quickly wiped her tears and stared at Catherine, who walked over to Randy. She grabbed his arm, "You'll love this cake. I made it duh!" she said giggling. Randy gave her a weak smile before looking at Kelly. She watched as Catherine continued to flirt with Randy, and immediately she walked out of the room. He said he wanted some time alone. She wasn't there to fight with him.

* * *

Kelly walked back to her room, and found Ted and Eve in their bed. She sighed. "Guys common, seriously?" she asked crossing her arms against her chest.

"Oh right" Ted said moving off the bed. "Hey, but at night…"

"I'm not going to share a bed with Cody" Kelly said rolling her eyes.

Eve laughed and Ted pouted. "What if I get Randy-"

"No."

"Common Kel-"

"Out!" Kelly snapped. He sighed and walked out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Eve asked.

" Catherine. That's what's wrong. She's all over Randy like he's her boyfriend. Does she not know he's in a relationship?" Kelly frowned.

"Well maybe you should show her, that you guys are" Eve pointed out. Kelly thought for a moment. That didn't seem like a bad idea. They were in a relationship anyways. A complicated one.

* * *

**Review :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Kelly tried to go to sleep that night, but all she could think about was Randy and what he was doing at this very moment. She slowly pulled the blankets off of her, making sure she didn't wake up Eve. She tugged her white tank top down, and nervously pulled on her pyjama shorts. She was going to go see Randy. And she was determined to talk to him. She opened the room door and crept outside, trying to find the hallway Randy's room was at. Once she found it she walked down it softly, trying not to wake anyone up. She reached to Randy's room, slowly turning the knob. She opened it and closed the door behind her and turned to have the lamp immediately go on and Randy look at her with his eyebrows raised. She slowly gulped and walked over to him. "I didn't get to-"

"I forgive you," he said.

She felt relieved when she heard those words coming out of his mouth. She was nervous this whole time that she might be in a house where Randy didn't welcome her. She nervously looked around his room. "Is that all?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your grandpa… he was a good person. I'm sorry Randy," she said looking down.

He nodded and turned his face away from hers. She took his chin in her hands and made him face her again. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck before connecting her lips with his. He moved his hands to Kelly's waist pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. He slowly picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Randy laid her down on his bed, without breaking the kiss. She tugged on his lower lip, and immediately placed her hands on the hem of his shirt pulling it over his head. He moved his mouth back on hers, and slowly brought his lips to her neck, kissing it softly. Kelly gasped, and he moved his lips back to hers. After a few seconds he pulled away staring at her. Kelly chewed on her lower lip, staring back at him.

"I was so worried about you," she whispered.

"I'm fine," he said, playing with the curl that was in front of her face. He moved it behind before pecking her lips.

"I was scared to see you," she said brushing his cheek with her thumb.

He chuckled, "Why?" he asked.

"Randy…"

"We fought, whatever. Don't we fight all the time?" he asked.

She softly nodded without meeting his eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

She looked up at him and nodded again. "Will you stay in my bed tonight?" he asked. Kelly gave him a weak smile before pulling him down to kiss her again.

Once they pulled away and Randy settled beside her on the bed, she turned to face him. "Who's Catherine?" she asked softly.

Randy furrowed his brows. "Why do you ask?"

"Well she was all over you today. She should know you have a girlfriend. So if she comes here in the mourning, she'll know now" Kelly smiled at the thought.

Randy immediately sat up, making Kelly do the same. "Are you serious? So, you basically came here because you wanted to make a statement to that girl?" Randy asked irritated.

Kelly frowned. "What's wrong with that?" she asked.

"I thought you were actually sorry for what you did"

"First off, I don't think what happened 4 days ago was entirely my fault" she huffed.

"Right Kelly. Because helping my girlfriend out is wrong in so many levels" he rolled his eyes.

"Yes it is! We're not together!" she snapped at him.

"Really? So why exactly do you want to tell Catherine that you're my girlfriend?" he pointed out. She crossed her arms against her chest looking away from him. He was right. She couldn't reply to that. "God Kelly, I'm trying so fucking hard to keep you happy but now you're just pushing my buttons"

She got off his bed, "You started this whole thing! If you didn't go to your stupid fights we'd still be together now, and every night I wouldn't have to cry myself to sleep," she sobbed, as a tear trickled down her cheek.

Randy sighed and walked over to her. "Kelly…"

"No! I don't want to hear it Randy!"

"See! You're fucking doing it again! Can't you ever listen to me? How are we going to ever get back together if you keep avoiding me!" he snapped at her.

"I don't want to get back together with you!"

"Oh yeah, because kissing me is okay, and telling people that I'm your boyfriend is completely fine, but telling me that you don't want me is utter bullshit Kelly" Randy glared down at her.

"It's your fault," she sobbed, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"It is my fault. It's always been my fault" he shook his head.

They both remained in the room for several minutes without saying a word to each other. Kelly continued to sob, and Randy tried to cool himself down. They were a total mess. Kelly wiped the remaining tears and walked over to him. "I'll just leave," she whispered. When Randy didn't say anything she slowly walked out of his room back to her and Eve's. She tried to get back to sleep, but she couldn't. All she thought about was her fight with Randy. He was always right, which made her so mad. If Randy had asked her to stay she would've, and then she'd apologize, and then they would've made out and acted like nothing happened. He was being a total ass.

* * *

**Were Kelly's actions appropriate? LOL. I sound like a teacher asking you guys questions. Anywho, thoughts? Who do you think wins this fight... Randy, or Kelly? They're a total messs. REVIEW my lovelies :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Kelly walked out of the bathroom wearing a black one-shoulder dress. Today was the day they were going to bury Randy's grandpa. She let her blonde curls hang loosely as she moved it to one side of her neck. While she was walking back to the room she bumped into someone causing the person to grab her by the waist before she could fall backwards. "I'm so sor-" she looked up to find Randy in a black buttoned down shirt, staring back at her. He looked a hell of a lot attractive today, and she slowly bit down on her lower lip. She removed her hands from his biceps and he let her go immediately.

"Whoa! Hello, hot stuff"

They both snapped their heads to the right, when a shorter muscular man with dirty blonde hair walked in between them and faced Kelly. "What's your name Beautiful?" he asked flashing a smile. Randy glared at the man.

"Kelly" she said softly. He took her hand immediately in his, shaking it.

"I'm Peter. Randy's cousin" he said nodding back at his cousin. "You're very attractive. Actually, you're really sexy. Do you happen to have a boyfriend? We could-"

Randy grabbed the back of Peter's shirt and pushed him away. "She's with me, douchebag," he snapped.

Peter straightened his shirt. "Dead serious?" he asked. Then he brought his attention back to Kelly, "She must be special then," he said, before quickly walking off. Kelly looked down trying to hide the pink shade that was forming on her cheeks.

"Randy!"

Kelly looked past his shoulder as made her way to them. "It's time to go, get everyone outside. We're leaving in 5 minutes," she told him. She gave Kelly a small smile before turning on her heels and walking off again. Randy walked past Kelly, and she frowned. She hoped he would've told her something.

She walked back to her room to find Ted and Eve flirting and Cody watching on awkwardly. Once he saw Kelly, he let out a sigh of relief. "Is this how bad it looks when Layla and I do it?" he asked her, as Kelly let out a small laugh and nodded.

Cody shook his head, "That reminds me, I have to call her," he said pulling out his phone.

"Guys, we have to leave" Kelly informed them.

Eve helped Ted fix his shirt, before planting a quick kiss on his lips. Kelly couldn't help but feel jealous. She wanted to do the same thing to Randy. He was in the same house she was, but somehow they just couldn't stop fighting. She shook her head and walked out of the room. From her room she spotted Randy and Catherine down the hall, Catherine was talking to him, but his mind was elsewhere when he kept looking around. He finally laid his eyes on Kelly who was staring back at him.

* * *

"Well that was…"

"Emotional?" Cody suggested to Ted.

They were back from the burial and all of them feeling tired. Everyone was crying and all the four could do was watch on and feel sorry for the family members. Randy remained far away during the burial, and people definitely noticed. He was comforted by Catherine which made Kelly upset. Kelly took off her heels and laid down on the bed. "Do you think Catherine is making Randy happy, and I'm just frustrating him?" she asked, as an open question.

Ted and Cody looked at each other, not knowing how to answer that question. Eve looked at Kelly, "Why do you ask that?"

"Because that's how it looks like" Kelly frowned.

Ted sighed and laid down on the bed beside Kelly, as Cody did the same. "You should know Randy really loved his grandpa" Ted said.

"I know"

"And the only girl he's ever introduced to his grandpa was you" Cody said.

"I know"

"So why the hell are you so worried?" Eve asked, taking off her earrings and placing it on the dresser before looking over at the three that were lying down.

"I don't know. Maybe because the Randy who wants to just get back with me already, is nowhere to be found" Kelly sighed. She was worried Randy was getting tired of her.

"Again. His grandpa just died Kelly" Cody pointed out.

"I know"

* * *

"The food is wonderful Ma" Cody said taking another bite. Ted and Eve nodded as well, while Kelly played with her food quietly. She looked up at Randy who sat across from her at the table with Catherine right beside him. She rolled her eyes and looked back down at her food.

"Thank you Cody. Dear, why haven't I've seen you here enough?" asked. Cody and Randy for the first time exchanged knowing glances to each other, before he turned back to face .

"We've just been really busy with the WWE and other stuff," he said softly.

"Oh yes! Aunt, did you know Randy's girlfriend is Kelly?" Peter chimed in, still amazed at the fact Randy was in a relationship. Randy immediately shot his head up, as Kelly did the same. He kicked Peter under the table, hard, causing Peter to yelp and everyone to stare at him.

Catherine and raised their eyebrows in surprise. "Oh… I" turned her attention to Kelly. "I'm so sorry Kelly, I didn't…" she shook her head sighing, "Well then, I'm happy for you two" she said giving them a smile.

Kelly's face flushed with embarrassment. This is not how she wanted to be introduced to Randy's mom. Catherine turned in her seat to face Randy, who was still glaring at Peter. "I thought you were single!" she pouted.

Kelly furrowed her eyebrows. And Randy immediately brought his attention to Catherine. "Sorry?" he asked.

"I thought you were single!" she said again.

Randy shook his head, and looked down at his food, before looking up again and meeting Kelly's eyes. He held her gaze for a long time, while talking to Catherine, "Nope. I have a girlfriend. And yes, it's Kelly" he said softly.

Kelly tried to stop the smile that was forming on her lips. She quickly looked down again, and bit her lower lip, as she listened to Catherine mumble under her breath.

* * *

**Review! :) **


	21. Chapter 21

It was the morning after the burial, and Ted, Cody, Eve, and Kelly were packed up ready to get back on the road for Raw. They stood by the doorway waiting for Randy to come down, so they could say their goodbyes. Mrs. Orton walked up to Kelly and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry we had to meet this way. It was lovely getting to know you. I'm glad there's a girl out there keeping my son happy. That's what he needs. I knew something was up, whenever I saw the way he looked at you. Thanks again for coming dear" she said, slowly pulling away.

Kelly nodded, "It was great meeting you too Mrs. Orton. I'll make sure to come by sometime" she said softly. She didn't want to make promises though. Randy and herself were not in the best state right now.

She looked past Mrs. Orton shoulder, at Randy who was watching them carefully. He walked over to them and gave Ted and Cody their handshake before pulling Eve into a hug. Mrs. Orton said bye to everyone and walked away after being called by her sister. Kelly looked at Randy, wondering what he was going to do to her, but he barely glanced at her. She felt her heart drop. She hated the Randy who avoided her.

"Cody, I don't know what to say. I appreciate you coming, it really meant a lot" Randy said giving Cody a small nod. "And Ted, thanks, I definitely needed the support and as a best friend you gave me that. And Eve, thanks for accompanying Ted" he said chuckling a bit. Eve laughed and nodded. "But seriously, I appreciate the support" he said.

Kelly looked away. She knew exactly what Randy was doing. He was avoiding her. Just like she was avoiding him all this time. She felt hurt and completely stupid. "Can we go guys?" Kelly asked rudely. Everyone snapped their heads towards her, startled she was there.

Eve walked out first with Cody trailing behind. As Kelly was grabbing her bag, Randy pulled Ted's shoulder. "Take her back, safely," he said sternly. Ted nodded and walked out.

Kelly furrowed her eyebrows at him. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair how he could keep doing this to her. Before she could leave Randy grabbed her hand, and slowly turned her around. He crossed his arms against his chest and raised his eyebrows at her. "Goodbye kiss?" he asked.

"Why should I?" she snapped at him.

He lightly chuckled, "I don't have time for this" and in one swift movement Kelly was in the hold of his arms. He pressed his lips down on hers urging her to give in and kiss him back, and when she finally did, he softly caressed her cheek. Randy slowly pulled away looking back at her, "Be careful," he whispered. She nodded, and he gently let her go as she walked away, looking back at him one last time before getting inside the car.

* * *

"I can't believe you fought with him there when he was already hurting about his grandpa!" Layla yelled in the hotel room. They were all back in time for Raw, which Randy was going to miss the whole week. Layla placed her hands on her hips and glared down at Kelly who was sitting on the bed, beside Ted, Cody, and Zack.

"I-"

"No, Kelly. This got to stop. You're being a total bitch to him. He's trying so hard to keep you and you just constantly snap at him for the smallest thing. 'Did you take advantage of me' like what the hell is that about? I want to know whether you and Randy are together or not. Obviously you guys continue to do what a normal couple does, except you fight non-stop and claim you're not together. You need to stop this utter bullshit!" Layla shrieked. She has had it with the amount of bullshit Kelly and Randy were going through.

Kelly frowned. "It's not my fault Randy can't control himself, and has to fight all the time, even when he's not in the WWE" Kelly said crossing her arms against her chest.

Ted immediately snapped his head towards Kelly and raised his eyebrows. "Wait. You still think he does it?" he asked.

She looked over at him, as confusion settled on her face. "Doesn't he?" she asked him back.

He shook his head, and got off the bed looking at her. "Kel, Randy stopped his fights the day you left him. I've been getting constant calls from Luke asking me why Randy never picks up his phone. Luke told me Randy called in and told him he won't be doing the fights anymore, and to find someone else" Ted said, gesturing to his phone.

Kelly stood up from the bed. "How do I know that's the truth, and you're not just making up a lie for Randy? After all, he is your best friend!" she snapped.

Ted raised his eyebrows, and Eve walked in between. "What the hell is wrong with you Kel? Has Ted ever lied to you about anything related to Randy? He's told you the truth. Always." Eve pointed out. She was mad her best friend was accusing her boyfriend when he was only trying to help.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "I'm tired of hearing so much bullshit. I'm leaving," she said before brushing past Eve. Eve shook her head in disbelief.

* * *

Kelly walked down the hall, to her own room. She was having a room for herself since Eve told her Ted was going to share a room with her. She let her key slip in and quietly opened the door. Once she got inside, she went straight to her bed, lying down on it. She tried her best not to cry, but she couldn't help it. She began to sob in the pillow, trying to control herself. She wanted to fix her problem with Randy so badly, but they just couldn't stop fighting. Randy wasn't telling her he wanted her back exactly, and if he was done with the fights. He was just quiet about the whole thing. Or maybe she never heard him out? Whatever it was she just wanted everything to work out for the two. She wiped her tears away, and turned her body to face the ceiling. She grabbed the necklace that was resting around her neck. She smiled. Randy always made her happy. His sweet charming ways, was what she melted for her. Even though he was always angry and violent he somehow knew how to control it when she was around. Kelly's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a soft knock on the door. She got off the bed, and wiped her face before opening it.

"Hi"

Kelly stared at Alex, who stood in the doorway with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He gave her a small smile, and Kelly smiled back at him.

"Hi Alex" she said softly.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Look Kelly, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened last week. I asked you to come to the bar and I was paying attention to someone else, other than you. I'm-"

"It's okay, Alex" Kelly said quickly.

He lightly nodded. "Do you want to go out with me tonight?" he asked softly.

Kelly stared back at him in confusion. "You mean as a date?"

"Uh… yeah" he said.

A million thoughts ran through her mind. What was going to happen on the date? Would Randy get mad at her? What was Randy doing at this very moment? She pushed them away and brought her attention back to him. "I'd love to"

* * *

**Review! I have another story in mind after this one... Relly ofcourse. BUT, i'm having a hard time deciding whether i want to do it now, i'll tell you more about it in the future. Till' then, lets just focus on this story ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

Kelly and Alex walked into the restaurant. She took a seat opposite of him, and looked around the place. It was mostly filled with adults, who brought their kids along for dinner. She smiled and looked at Alex, who seemed to be out of it.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him. He looked up at her immediately, and shook his head. Once the waitress came over to their table they ordered their food and faced each other again. "I'm glad you asked me to come," she said softly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Alex smiled at her. "I think I owe you, from last week" he said.

"Oh common. You're lucky Randy was there," she said teasing him. Then immediately she regretted it, when she saw a horrified expression on his face.

Alex turned around and looked around the room. "That reminds me, what the hell was Randy doing there? He was like perfect on the dot. As if he was watching you," Alex said completely mind blown to the fact.

Kelly let a nervous laugh escape her lips. He was right. Randy attacked the man on the perfect timing. He knew Kelly was at the bar so he had to be there to watch her. She smiled inside thinking about it. He promised he'd always be there to protect her, and that's what he was exactly doing.

"Kel?"

Kelly looked up at Alex and shook her head. "Kelly, I just wanted to say, I hope this date won't affect what's happening between Randy and yourself. I know you guys are in a complicated relationship…" he trailed off.

"Don't worry Alex. Randy isn't going to do anything to you, I'll make sure of that" she said sending him a wink.

He was slightly relieved when he heard that. "And I just wanted to say that this date is completely friendly Kelly. Not that I'm not attracted to you. I'm actually very attracted to you. But I know this wouldn't workout. Randy loves you too much, and you love him more than anything. Thinking about it, I rather have you as a good friend. It was awesome being able to hang out with all your other friends," he said softly.

Kelly lightly gasped. She wasn't expecting Alex to say all this. She thought he liked her, but she was completely fine with what he had to say. Her only thought was Randy. So it didn't matter. She smiled at him. "I'm glad. We'll be great friends," she told him cheerfully. He laughed and nodded his head.

* * *

"What the fuck is your problem?" Layla yelled.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Lay, why are you always yelling at me?" she asked her.

"Because you go off doing stupid things! Who told you to go out with Alex?" Layla asked. Kelly walked through the lobby trying to keep the commotion down.

"Who should I ask?"

"Aren't you still with Randy?"

"No"

"Then why do you keep kissing him, and treating him as your boyfriend!" Layla shouted, before grabbing Kelly's hand and turning her around to face her. "I don't understand, you should be with Randy right now, but instead you're going off having dates-"

"Well, well, well. Look whom we have here" Kelly turned around and spotted Drew McIntyre smirking and walking her way. Fear took over her face, and she grabbed Layla's hand tightly.

"Go away Drew!" Layla snapped.

Drew looked at Layla and gave her a disgusted look before bringing his attention back to Kelly. "I heard Randy's grandpa passed away. How sad" he teased.

Kelly wanted to slap the smirk off his face. She turned away, "You're sick Drew"

"Oh okay, Kelly" he said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" she snarled.

"I heard you were on a date with someone other than your boyfriend. How disgusting of you Kelly. You should feel ashamed of yourself," he said, lightly laughing.

"Fuck off Drew. It was a friendly date, Alex and I are friends!" she yelled at him.

"Dear, yelling isn't going to change the fact you were cheating on Randy. He would be heartbroken if he found out. Wouldn't he?" Drew asked sternly. When Kelly didn't reply he grabbed her wrist tightly and brought her close to him. "Wouldn't he?" he hissed, this time more vicious.

"Leave her alone, you sick freak!" Layla yelled, grabbing at his arm. Drew lightly pushed her away, and Layla snapped. She jumped on Drew's back and started pounding her fists on his head. Drew threw her off his back, causing her to fall on the ground and yelp in pain.

Kelly gasped, and before she could run over to Layla, Drew grabbed her shoulder roughly, and turned her around. "I was talking to you!" he roared at her.

Kelly's eyes widened. "Leave us alone Drew," she said softly, her voice starting to tremble in fear. She looked over at Layla who was holding her back in pain. She felt her eyes well up seeing Layla like that.

"Oh please. You're boyfriend is going to suffer, just like how I suffered for months. But he's going to get it straight in the heart. You know why? I'm going to use you as bait" he said smirking. He grabbed Kelly's arm, pulling her out of the hotel, as she continued to pound her fists on his arm. Layla weakly got up and rushed over, pulling on Kelly's other arm.

"I'm going to fucking call the cops on you!" she yelled at him.

"No need for that"

Kelly, Drew, and Layla turned around in the hotel lobby to find Randy Orton standing on the other end, looking at them. His eyebrows were raised, and he shook his head at Drew disapprovingly. Kelly immediately fought out of Drew's hold and ran towards Randy. She wrapped her arms around him in happiness, and he lightly kissed the top of her head without taking his eyes away from Drew. She was more than happy he was there at that very moment. She didn't want to think about what would've happen if Randy didn't show up on time. She pulled away from him, wiping the tears that rolled down her cheeks. Kelly moved behind Randy, grabbing the back of his shirt, as her other hand rested on his bicep.

Drew looked horrified. He looked around the lobby for the quickest exit possible, but he had no time.

Randy clenched his jaw, and glared at Drew. Kelly could feel the muscles in his arms moving, and she immediately brought her lips to his ear. "Hurt him" she said softly. In a few seconds Randy was on top of Drew, throwing punches in his face. Drew tried to block, but Randy didn't let him go easily. He put in all his anger, and tore up Drew's face within seconds. He got up and looked over at Drew's lifeless body. He grabbed Kelly and Layla's hand before making his way upstairs with the two.

* * *

**FIRST OFF, i didn't mean to troll you guys with the whole alex/kelly thing. From the start I knew you guys would assume Alex was simply put in the story because he's there to separate Kelly and Randy... false. That was not the reason i put him in the cast... he was just going to be a regular. Since a lot of you anticipated this i thought i'd just give it. I had no inspiration to make them have something. LOL. and then i'd like to say some of your reviews actually made me laugh today, you guys are awesome. Seriously. Also, here in Canada we have thanksgiving in October, so i got a long weekend, hence i'm going to post a lot of chapters... and talk about my new story. REVIEW.**


	23. Chapter 23

Layla continued to sniffle in the elevator as Kelly tried to comfort her. "Lay, please. He wasn't going to hurt you" she tried to reassure her. Kelly looked over at Randy but he was too busy paying attention to the numbers on the elevator as it increased. She sighed at looked back at Layla who shook her head.

"What kind of sick freak hired him?" Layla asked disgusted.

The elevator door opened making Randy walk out first with Kelly and Layla trailing behind him. They reached Layla's hotel room and Randy lightly knocked on the door. Cody opened it, startled to see Randy there, and then he shifted his eyes towards Layla whose face was swollen because of all the crying. Layla immediately walked into him wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

"Baby, I'm so sorry I wasn't there with you" Cody said holding Layla in his arms, as she buried her head in his chest sobbing. She was completely horrified after the events that happened a few minutes ago. He smoothed her hair, and kissed the top of her head. "I won't let him come near you, ever again," he said sternly.

Kelly looked at Layla sympathetically. Layla didn't deserve any of that. She was only helping her out, instead Layla got hurt more than Kelly. They were all in Cody and Layla's room everyone silent, not knowing what to say.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault!" Zack exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him shocked. How was it Zack's fault? "I knew Drew caused trouble with Kelly last week, the day we found out about Randy's grandpa! I didn't mention it to you, I don't know why" Zack told Randy. Randy was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He shook his head and looked over at Kelly who immediately bowed her head. She had no idea what to say. She never thought Drew would take it this far.

"You know what, this is just ridiculous! I'm calling up Vince first thing in the morning and doing something about Drew. That bastard is going to get it from me, I swear" Eve yelled.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere near Drew. I'll deal with him," Ted said giving her a warning look as Eve lightly rolled her eyes.

Layla pulled away from Cody and looked over at Randy. "Thank you" she whispered. He nodded his head lightly at her.

Cody then walked over to Randy. "I know we stopped being friends a long time ago, but today what you did, means a lot to me. I don't know how to thank you" Cody said shaking his head.

Randy looked down, "It's cool man. I mean, I know in the beginning I wasn't happy with you seeing Layla and stuff but you've got a great girl there" he said nodding towards Layla, and referring to their broken friendship.

Cody gave him a small smile. "I can say the same back," he said grinning, before it started to fade away. Randy cleared his throat and looked away. "Um, anyways, thanks man" Cody said again.

"You know, we could always catch up. My mom really misses you… and um it'd be cool to go on those boat rides again with Pops, right?" Randy asked half smiling.

"Yeah sure man, does this mean we're like cool now?"

"Yeah…if you know… you're cool with it"

"Yeah I'm fine with it"

Randy and Cody stood there in silence as everyone watched on carefully. Immediately Ted jumped on Cody and brought Randy in for a hug. "God, I fucking missed this so much" he said sighing in relief. Once the three pulled away, Zack awkwardly got up from the bed and faced Layla and Kelly.

"What were you guys even doing in the lobby?" Zack questioned them.

"I saw Kelly coming back from her date with Alex, and I was just questioning her when Drew showed up" Layla said, wiping her tears away. Kelly shot her head up and looked at Layla completely shocked she just said that.

She shifted her eyes to meet Randy's cold blue eyes, staring back her. He looked unaffected, as if he assumed she would've already done this. "It was a friendly date. Nothing happened between us. Alex told me he wanted to be my friend" she clarified.

Everyone was silent until Randy pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on. "Well, I'm going to head back to my room. See you guys," he said before walking out of the room.

Eve looked over at Kelly. "Really Kel? After all this, you're still going to let him go? Follow him!" Eve yelled.

Kelly didn't think twice, she ran out of the room and towards Randy who was putting his key in the lock. "Randy" she croaked out. She felt shaky, standing there. She wanted Randy to hold her in his arms and tell her he'll always be there for her. He looked at her, and opened his hotel room door. Kelly walked over to him, and he gestured her to go inside. Once she was in she turned back to face him. He looked at her, waiting for her to speak.

"Thank you" she whispered, as a tear trickled down her cheek. He looked away from her lightly rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm so sorry for what I did. You don't deserve any of that-"

"Kelly, I think we should break up"

* * *

**Ohno. Review? ALSO, i posted the intro to Crazy For You which is my new story on youtube. If you don't know my youtube just go to my profile here and i've posted it there too! Tell me what you guys think!**


	24. Chapter 24

Kelly's mouth dropped a bit as she stared into his blue oceanic eyes that bored into hers. She felt her stomach twist and her heart drop. Like something sharp stabbing her repeatedly. Randy just said he thinks they should break up. She gasped a bit, and looked around the room as her eyes welled up. She looked back at him before asking him, "Why?"

He licked his lips before he spoke, "I thought about it and it's not right. You wanted to break up with me since the start and I've just been holding you back making demands that you're my girlfriend, and no guy can touch you and so on. It's not going to workout" he shook his head and walked a bit closer to Kelly, "I thought about it my whole flight here and this is what I think is best. I'm not going to lie to you Kel… I've honestly changed from 6 months ago. I saw everything differently when you came into my life, but we just can't seem to stop fighting. Every time I try talking to you, you just find ways to yell at me. I wasn't going to come to Raw tonight, but I decided I needed to take a month or so off for my family and that's why I'm scheduled in for a match tomorrow night where I lose my title to Riley, and then they write me off screen. I'm leaving tomorrow night Kel, and I won't be seeing any of you guys for a while. I think it's best if we just leave it at this" he looked down and chuckled lightly. "It would've been different if you were still my girlfriend" he said.

She wanted to cry her eyes out. Just when she needed him the most he said he was going to leave her. She finally believed he was the one. He was the one she was going to see herself spend the rest of her life with, but she was only fooling herself. It's her fault he wanted to break up… officially. If she stopped snapping at him and getting mad at everything he did, then maybe they still would've been together. She closed her eyes as a few tears escaped. She can't do this to him now. Tell him how she truly feels about him and mess him up when he finally believed he could get over her. She lightly nodded and then immediately it clicked her head. She wouldn't forget to do this today. She felt around her neck and slowly took off the necklace Randy had given her a month ago. Kelly looked at Randy and handed it over to him as he slowly took it from her. She didn't say a word before she walked straight out of his room to her own.

Randy placed the necklace in his pocket before walking over to his bed and sitting down. He placed his elbows on his knees as he thought about what just happened. It's what Kelly wanted all this time, and he finally gave it to her. There was no girl that was going to replace her. He closed his eyes and sighed. The fact that they are officially broken up, bothered him so much and he wished he could take it all back. But that wouldn't be fair to the both of them.

* * *

"Have you seen Kelly?" Eve asked Layla as she met the group at catering the next night on Raw. Layla furrowed her brows and looked around the arena trying to spot the petite blonde woman. She pursed her lips and shook her head.

"After she went to see Randy, I don't think any of us saw her," Layla said, looking around at Cody, Ted, and Zack who all nodded in agreement. A slight smirk then spread across Eve's lips.

"Do you think they had a make up sex?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Layla laughed out loud and slightly pushed Eve. "Girl, you think way too much. But you know what, I think I might think the same thing" she said grinning. Cody wrapped his arms around Layla from behind.

"Maybe you guys might want to ask Randy. He's walking this way," he whispered.

Eve turned around to see Randy walking towards them. He said hi to everyone before pulling Ted away from the group. After a few minutes of serious talking, and a curious group of people, Ted returned to his seat and Randy walked the opposite direction.

"What was that about, baby?" Eve asked Ted.

Ted looked down and then cleared his throat. "Randy and Kelly broke up," he mumbled.

Zack rolled his eyes, "Don't they always?" he asked as he continued to stuff his face with the salad he was eating.

Layla raised her finger at Zack to make him be quiet for a minute. "No they don't," she said sternly as she looked over at Ted. "What are you talking about Ted?" she asked him.

"Randy just told me after tonight he's heading back home to his parents house. He's going to be spending time with his family for a month or two since his grandpa died and all. He also mentioned he broke up with Kelly. She gave him the necklace back and left. I guess it was a mutual agree-"

"No it wasn't" Layla said. She immediately grabbed Zack's phone that was resting on the table and dialed Kelly's number. After a few rings it went straight to voicemail making Layla frustrated.

"Babe, relax"

"I can't Cody! This was definitely not a mutual agreement. I know Kelly better than all of you and I know for sure from this whole fight there wasn't a time where she thought to break up with Randy! She's head over heels for that guy. Heck we may all look at them and think 'what the fuck' but their perfect together!" she placed the phone back on the table and walked a few steps away from the group before turning to face them again, "you know in movies when you see a good girl and bad boy and you're all like 'they'll totally never last' well it's different with Kelly and Randy. They would've lasted if they just worked out their problems like normal people. Instead they go off jumping into conclusions. Just think about it. Randy was a load of crap 6 months ago. The guy brought a girl to the hotel every night, he had the worst anger issues of all time, and once Kelly came along he changed!" she shook her head in disbelief.

"What's in it to us?" Zack asked. In a second Eve grabbed the soda can that was on the table and poured it on top of his head making Zack get up and curse out loud.

"Douche bag. Leave!" Eve snapped at him.

"No shit. I can't stand here like this," he yelled before hurrying off to clean himself.

Ted shook his head in disbelief before he stood up, "Eve that wasn't necessary. Look guys, I know Kelly and Randy are our friends but why try to fix something that's broken?" he asked.

Eve raised an eyebrow at him, "Ted what are you talking about? Randy and Kelly need each other".

"Let's stop butting our heads in people's business. We told Kelly many times to speak to Randy and she refused to. I told Randy to stop going to the stupid fights before Kelly finds out and he refused to. Two stubborn people that you'll never be able to fix. They're broken. My suggestion, we leave it at that before it gets worse" he lightly took Eve's hand leading her away from Layla and Cody.

Layla watched them go before facing Cody. "They're ridiculous, we can't just let this go-"

"Yes we can" Cody said. Before Layla could speak Cody interrupted her again, "No Lay. Listen to me. You almost got yourself hurt yesterday, I don't want to deal with these problems anymore. Lets just leave them alone" he told her.

"How could we? Only we know how those two feel about each other!" she almost yelled.

He shook his head, "Like Ted said, you can't just fix something that's broken. Think about it Lay" Cody told her before walking away.

* * *

**WHAT? Review guys, i want to know what you think is going to happen next. **


	25. Chapter 25

"Thought you might be here"

Kelly turned around, startled to find Alex standing behind her. He rolled his luggage and took a seat opposite of her. "You know, I figured if a girl wouldn't be at the hotel or at Raw she'd probably be at the airport way too early for her flight" he teased. Kelly turned her face away from him lightly playing with the end of her shirt. He sighed and rested his arms on the chairs beside him. "I heard"

Kelly looked at him, "I'm fine," she told him.

He shook his head and looked down, "I know you're not fine Kel. I mean you loved him, its not that easy to get over," he whispered.

She knew she wasn't fine. If she were she wouldn't have been at the airport early, ready to go home. She closed her eyes and brought her knees close to her chest, resting her chin there. She felt lonely all over again. For the first time her friends weren't there comforting her, and she found that more than strange. They were always there for her, but today it was Alex. He promised he'd be a good friend to her and that's what he was doing. "I miss him" she said her voice trembling a bit.

"I know"

"He deserves better anyways," she said.

This was what Alex didn't agree on. He knows they both deserve each other. Out of all guys out there why did Kelly end up being with a man who had anger issues and was violent all the time? There was something about him she liked. He was good enough for her. She was beyond that. No girl would waste her time trying to fix a man, like Kelly did. She loved him more than anything, and nothing was going to change that. Alex shook his head. "You two need to stop jumping to conclusions. Talk to him Kel" Alex suggested.

"What's the point Alex? He said he doesn't want me anymore"

"Maybe you need to stop thinking that. Randy did it because all this time, that's what you wanted, it's not what he wanted. I guess he thought since you weren't going to hear him out that he might as well just break up" Alex told her.

Kelly shook her head refusing to believe this. She knows Randy broke up with her because he got sick of her, and her demanding ways. She even feels disgusted of herself. She let go of someone she loved too much. But they were a disaster, a mess, anything but beautiful. "He broke up with me, because he got tired of me. I mean look at me, I'm practically the worst girlfriend. He deserves someone who would love him for who he is, not someone who points out all his flaws," she said softly.

"You never pointed out any of his flaws Kel. All you did was make him a better person, and I'm pretty sure he knows that. So I think you should, right now, change your flight, and come with me to my hometown. Which is also where Randy's parents home is. You need to talk to-"

"Oh no. I am not coming over there. Nice try. I will not-"

"Kel stop it! If you don't come now, you're never going to be able to tell him how you really feel. Just do this as your last chance to talk to him. Do it for me" Alex pleaded.

Kelly couldn't help but feel nervous. Alex was bugging her to come talk to Randy and she wasn't ready to do that just yet. What was she going to tell him? How much she loves him and she can't accept the fact that he broke up with her. She closed her eyes and thought of her options. Go home and pretend none of this happened, and rewind six months back, or go to Missouri and face this problem. She decided the latter. She grabbed her luggage and her boarding ticket with Alex gladly trailing behind her. This was going to be one hell of a journey.

* * *

"Lay, would you please talk to me?" Cody begged as he followed his girlfriend to their hotel room. Layla shook her head as she continued inside the room. Just before she could enter the bathroom Cody stopped her, by walking in front of her. "Can you stop please?" he asked.

"No. Move out of my way Cody" Layla snapped at him.

"Okay, I don't understand how we're fighting? I only told you that you couldn't fix something that's broken, I didn't commit a crime here, Lay" Cody explained to her, hoping she'd understand.

"You're telling me to pretty much stay out of their business! How could I? I'm Kelly's best friend. She needs me more now than ever, and you're stopping me from fixing this. God, you're so selfish!" Layla yelled at him.

Cody grabbed Layla's wrists and brought it to his chest. "Will you stop it? I did what you wanted to do. Okay?"

Layla pulled her eyebrows in and stared long and hard at Cody. "What are you saying?"

"I knew how much you wanted to fix them, so I told Alex what happened, and asked him to take Kelly to Missouri, Randy's hometown. He'll talk her into going and somehow they'll stay there and fix this problem. Randy and Kelly will get back together. Okay?" Cody asked.

Layla gasped a bit and shook her head in shock. "You did not-"

"Yes I did" Cody said quickly interrupting her.

A smile spread across Layla's lips, before she pulled him in for a kiss. Once they pulled away she laid her head against his chest. "God, I love you so much" she whispered. He smoothed down her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I know," he said grinning.

* * *

Kelly and Alex sat in silence in Randy's living room. His cousin Peter let them inside since no one was home other than him. He placed the coffee in front of them, before taking a seat. "Wow, I didn't know he broke up with you" Peter said, shaking his head from the shocking news he just heard. "But then again, when has Randy ever talked about his personal life to me?"

Kelly looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes. She always found it strange how he never did talk about himself. He kept things quiet. She looked around his house, everything looked the same since she left. She quietly looked over to Alex who gave her apologetic look. "I'm sorry," he whispered. She shook her head, and brought her attention back to Peter.

"Do you know when he'll be home?" she asked him.

Peter looked at his watch and then back at her. "Well it has been long since he left. I think he'll-"

Just then the doorbell rang interrupting Peter mid-sentence. Peter got up and walked towards the door opening it. He looked back at Kelly nervously and then suddenly Randy stumbled through the door. Not alone, but with a red hair chick who was kissing his cheek constantly, and unaware of Kelly's and Alex's presence. Kelly immediately stood up from the couch and looked at them disgusted. It hasn't even been 2 days since they broke up and he was already with someone else.

Randy looked over at his living room and his eyes grew wide when he saw Kelly standing there, looking furious, and sexy as ever. He shook his head, trying to shake off the illusion, but he was wrong. She was REALLY there. This whole night he thought he was crazy when he saw girls at the bar and assumed they were Kelly. But now she was really standing there and he didn't know what to do. He moved his arm away from the red hair chick and walked closer to Kelly.

* * *

**You guys must hate me... LOL. Review! Who's excited for Crazy for You? I am. Totally new story... but the sexiness will remain ;) and by that i mean Randy & Kelly!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Probably the longest chapter you'll read from me :P**

* * *

"Kelly! Wait!" Randy called out from behind.

Kelly pulled her luggage out of his house and walked down the driveway furiously. "Just forget it Randy. I was wrong. I was wrong in believing maybe you didn't want this," she yelled as she continued her way. Alex, Peter, and the red haired chick watched on from the front porch as Randy chased Kelly.

Randy quickly grabbed Kelly's arm stopping her from walking any further. He turned her around and stared at her, his blue eyes glaring back at hers. "What are you even doing here?" he asked.

She shook her head quickly, and looked away not wanting to meet his eyes. "I asked you a question," Randy said sternly. She furrowed her eyebrows at him. Randy let her arm go and sighed. "What do you want from me Kel? Whatever I do seems to piss you off!" Randy snapped. The alcohol he took tonight was too much as he felt himself more than emotional. He brought his hands through his short buzz hair and then looked back at Kelly.

"I came here thinking you didn't want to break up with me for real, and you only did it because you thought this is what I wanted" she said, her voice trembling as she spoke. She looked away, "I guess I was wrong!" she pointed out.

Randy's face scrunched up in confusion, "I… I don't understand, isn't this what you wanted?" he asked.

"Well, now yes! After seeing you with her" she snapped, and then glared at the red haired woman. The girl looked around and then shrugged her shoulders as if this had nothing to do with her.

Randy shook his head and walked closer to Kelly. "So you never thought of breaking up with me?" he asked. When Kelly didn't say a word, Randy understood her silence meant that she really never did. "I thought all this time you hated me. Every time we seem to talk, you're always pushing me away or finding ways to fight with me. I did it because I knew I couldn't stay away from you when I took a month off to spend time with my family. If I broke up with you I could've convinced myself that you never wanted me-"

"The only thing I want is to be with you! That's all I ever wanted Randy!" Kelly yelled, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Then why wouldn't you ever fucking hear me out Kel! I'm always hearing what you have to say, but you never gave me the chance to tell you how I really felt about you... about us!" he yelled furiously. All the anger that was in him for these past few weeks were now unleashing. He hated himself for what he did to Kelly. He shouldn't have ever went to those fights and he regretted every moment of it.

"I just… what do you want me to do Randy? Don't you know how hard it was for me to see you almost every night, and not being able to tell you how I'm so in love with you, and that I'm sorry? It was so fucking hard. I tried my best to resist you. Every time you came around, and swiped me off my feet I was just falling for you harder. I thought maybe if I fought with you, the pain I was feeling would be less. I was wrong! You were always there for me! I just wanted a small break from you. I told you from the start, I needed time to think. You made it hard on the both of us!" she yelled, her tears finally escaping. She sniffled and took the back of her sleeve wiping them away. "I never, for god sakes, ever, thought of breaking up with you. I just wanted you to get your shit together, and stop going to those fights. The moment I found out from Ted that you weren't I decided that I'd come back to you and tell you how I felt!"

"Then why didn't you? I told you I wanted to break up with you, and you didn't say a word. Instead you gave me the necklace back and left the room, as if this is what you were waiting to do all this time. I thought you'd say something," Randy yelled. He shook his head trying to stop the shakiness he felt from the alcohol. "There's no one, and I mean absolutely no one I love more than you. You made me into something, and I never felt like this ever"

"Then who is she?" Kelly snapped.

"Forget her! That's not who I want. She's just someone from the bar. I can't stop thinking about you Kelly. Every single minute since we broke up the only person on my mind is you. And you should know that" he said.

"I love you" Kelly finally said biting down on her lower lip.

"Then let me kiss you" Randy said. Kelly let a small laugh escape her lips. She wiped her tears away and nodded her head as Randy walked closer to her. He captured her cheeks in the palm of his hands as he brought her face closer to his. "God, I miss doing this" he sighed, before crashing his lips against hers. Kelly brought her hands to his shirt and grabbed it, pulling him closer to her. She didn't want to let go of him. Ever.

* * *

Kelly woke up the next morning in Randy's bed. She smiled at the fact his arm was still wrapped around her waist. She watched him sleep peacefully and immediately brought her lips to his cheek, kissing it softly. She moved his arm and grabbed his t-shirt, as she threw it over her bare body. And then she found her underwear, slipping it on. Randy moved in the bed, and once he felt the empty space beside him, he shot his body up and looked around the room. Kelly stared at him with her hands on her hips. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I thought you-"

"Left?" she asked him, as he slowly sighed and nodded his head. He pulled his hand through his hair and looked down. Kelly crawled on the bed so she was sitting in front of him. "I won't. Ever. Do you understand?" she asked him.

He nodded as a smile spread across his lips. And then he lightly rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Kelly looked at him and took his chin in her hand, "Now what's wrong, babe?" she asked him.

"Do you…" he swallowed and thought of how to finally ask this, "would you like to move in with me?" Randy asked with hopeful eyes. Kelly stared at him, shocked at what he just asked. Immediately her lips curved up and she lightly nodded her head before hugging him, and nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck.

Randy smiled and lightly kissed her shoulder. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a box opening it, to find the necklace. Once he retrieved it, he gestured Kelly to move her hair, and when she did he put it on her slowly. She looked down at it, and smiled before turning around and kissing him again. Randy moved her hair away from her face, as he laid her down on the bed. He pulled away from her and smirked, "I'm going to enjoy living in the same house as you," he said.

Her cheeks turned bright pink, and she softly pecked his lips. "And why is that?" she teased him.

"Because I'm going to be making love to you every goddamn day of my life" he whispered, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ouch. I'm going to be sore" she whined.

Randy chuckled and brought his head down as he kissed her, tasting her sweet lips. He pulled away and stared back at her. She looked just as beautiful as the day he laid his eyes on her. A knock on the door startled the two as they tried finding their clothes. Once they were ready, Randy walked over to the door, opening it to find Alex. "Hey…" Alex said awkwardly.

"Hey man" Randy nodded.

"Um. So my job here is done, just wanted to say goodbye to you guys before I catch my flight" he informed them.

Randy nodded as Kelly walked over to the door. "Wait… I thought you told me this is your hometown," she said.

"It's my hometown, but not where I reside," he said grinning.

Kelly shook her head in disbelief, and then she brought him in for a hug. "Thank you" she whispered in his ear. He nodded and pulled away from her before giving Randy the handshake and walking away.

Randy turned to her, "Another thing" he said.

She closed her eyes and sighed, "Now what?" she asked.

"If you go back to Raw now, I won't be able to stop thinking about you. Can you please spend a week here with my family before you go back?" he begged. She nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Anything for you, babe" she whispered before crashing her lips on his again.

* * *

**DONE. REVIEW. TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU LIKED IT... OR NOT. ALSO, STAY TUNED FOR CRAZY FOR YOU. WILL BE OUT IN A DAY OR TWO. ALSO I MIGHT DO A EPILOGUE. Also to the person who mentioned to me that someone was copying untamed... thank you for letting me know. But i didn't see anything that was really copied? Either way, i appreciate you guys that are sticking with me. Much love xoxo :) **


	27. Epilogue

**Because of the high demand for an epilogue. This will be the longest chapter on the contrary. ;)**

**3 years later...**

"And so he finally asked me to move in with him!" Eve jumped excitedly. Zack smiled and nodded his head like he cared. Really he just wanted her to leave so he can have alone time with Kaitlyn who was finally his girlfriend. They've been dating for 2 years now. Eve shook her head and glanced at Kaitlyn. "Well anyways, I have a Divas Championship match against Layla tonight. Got to get ready! Bye guys!" she called out as she began to run down to gorilla position. She bumped into Randy who was making his way from there with his towel resting on his shoulder. He immediately grabbed Eve's arm before she could tumble over.

"Careful Eve" Randy warned her. She thanked him and continued her way there. Randy walked over to catering, he spotted Zack who was too busy smooching with Kaitlyn and then his eyes wandered to Cody who sat alone at the table silently. Randy walked over to him and slapped his back, jerking Cody away from his thoughts. "Hey man," Randy said.

Cody nodded at him and gestured him to take a seat. "So listen I was thinking of doing a surprise anniversary date for Layla" Cody told him. Randy nodded his head. Cody and Layla got married in a small chapel last year. It was going to be their 1st wedding anniversary and he was feeling more than nervous. Cody wanted it to be perfect. He grabbed a napkin from the table and took out his pen as he started to jot notes down. "Celebrate with friends and family or alone?" Cody asked him.

Randy thought for a moment before he spoke, "Alone. Girls enjoy that a lot," Randy said, as he smiled about his own plans with his girlfriend. He was excited to see Kelly tonight after a week from not seeing her. She said she wasn't feeling well and took the week off from Raw. He asked her if he should stay behind as well but she suggested it was best if he came here. He zoned out as Cody continued to talk. He needed to call Kelly and ask her what the doctor said. It has been 3 years since she's moved in and everything had gone wonderfully for them. Sure the two fought, but they always knew how to work out their problems. There wasn't anything that could break them apart; they were just too crazy for each other. Cody waved his hand in front of Randy's face making him shake his thoughts away.

"Yeah, sure, whatever man" Randy said quickly before he got off the chair he was seated on and made his way towards the locker room.

* * *

Kelly took a seat on their couch with a bowl of popcorn. She turned on the TV and started to flip through the channels as she began to think about her trip to the doctors. She was supposed to be freaking out right now, but instead she felt butterflies. It was shocking news to hear but it was something she was happy about. She looked down to her stomach and smiled. The thought of having another life grow in there gave her the chills. Her baby. Her and Randy's baby. She couldn't help but think what it would be, a boy? A girl? She wanted a boy so badly, a boy that looked exactly like Randy. The front door swung open and Randy walked through it looking tired as ever. She jumped off the couch and ran towards him, jumping on him and wrapping her legs around his waist. Randy grabbed the back of her thighs to support her and brought her back against the wall as she slowly leaned in to kiss him. He smiled and connected his lips with hers, and smoothly he moved his lips to her neck making her gasp.

"I missed you, baby," he whispered. She giggled and gestured him to put her down. Once Randy did he took a good look at her. "Can I say you look very sexy tonight?" he said winking at her. Her cheeks turned pink as she looked down biting her lower lip. He chuckled and moved his luggage from the doorway to the living room. Kelly followed him nervously, not knowing how to tell him.

"Babe?" she asked. Randy turned around and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

She took one long breath and closed her eyes. "I'm pregnant" she told him, and slowly opened her eyes to see his expression. Randy stood there blankly looking at her, as if he didn't hear her correct. Realization slowly hit him and he opened his mouth a bit to say something, but when he couldn't think of anything he immediately closed it. He nervously shuffled around and rubbed the back of his neck. What was he suppose to say? He never expected this.

Kelly looked at him hopeful. "You're not happy about this?" she asked him worriedly.

Randy immediately shook his head. "I am! I am babe. I just don't know what to say…" he trailed off. Kelly nodded her head awkwardly, and walked towards their room as Randy sighed deeply and sat on the couch. He honestly had no idea how to think. Him? A father? He barely acted like a grown man, how was he supposed to father a child? What has he done?

* * *

"Kelly's pregnant! WHAT! Holy shit, why hasn't she told us?" Eve yelled through the room. Layla winced and grabbed Eve's arm, giving her look to keep it down. Eve took a deep breath and faced Randy again. "Tell me why Kelly hasn't told us" Eve demanded from him.

"No" Ted cut her off, "Tell us why you're not happy about this. You're going to be a father man!" Ted smiled widely, as Cody, Layla, Eve, and Alex nodded their heads in unison.

"It's a good thing right? I mean you and Kelly have been dating for almost 4 years now. It's the next step I guess?" Alex asked.

"I don't know how to father a child. I don't even know how this happened. Kelly and I have been having protected sex since I could remember. What am I suppose to do?" Randy asked as frustration took over his face. He got up from Cody's couch and walked towards the window. "I don't know how I can possibly be a good father" he sighed.

"You can be a wonderful father Randy. Kelly was happy, so why cant you be? Do you think Kelly would have done this if she didn't believe you were capable of being a wonderful dad? The least you could do is be there for her and support her. She needs you more than anything right now. I can't believe you're not happy about this" Layla said as she began to get impatient. She was ecstatic about the fact her best friend was pregnant, but upset that Kelly didn't let her know.

Randy shook his head, "I am happy Lay. I'm just shocked," he said.

Eve laid her head against Ted's shoulder and peered out through her bangs, "If you love her, you'd know what to do right now" she whispered. Randy didn't know if he heard her correctly, but a sudden thought hit him. He does love her, and he did know exactly what to do.

* * *

Kelly walked around the park impatiently. Randy had asked her to meet him here and he wasn't even there. She was tired. Randy and her haven't talked about her pregnancy since she told him about it. She assumed he was just still in shock, but it started to bother her. She began to think if he was actually happy. She turned around and saw her group of friends walking towards her and Randy in between them. His hands were shoved in his pockets as he walked closer to her. Once he reached her he grabbed her hands in his as she stared back at him then moved her eyes to scan her friends. They smiled widely at her and she began to get confused.

"I don't know why I wasn't happy about you being pregnant at first. I guess I was scared, confused, and a little shocked. I don't think I have what it takes to be the perfect father, but I know I'll try my absolute best. I love you so much. I'm not able to leave you, ever. I'm sorry it took me this long to ask, I should've asked you the day we got back together" Randy crouched down on one knee and pulled out a box from his jean pocket as Kelly gasped and covered her mouth, "Kelly, will you marry me?" he asked opening the box.

The tears that welled up in her eyes started trickling down her cheeks, she cried in happiness and nodded her head. "Yes. Yes I'll marry you," she croaked out. Randy pulled the ring out of the box and softly took her finger in his hand as he slipped the ring on. Her friends squealed in excitement, and Kelly grabbed Randy's shirt crashing her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as more tears rolled down her cheeks. She pulled away from him and rested her forehead against his. "Kelly Orton… I like that" she whispered biting her lower lip. Randy chuckled and lifted her from the ground, once again kissing her softly.

* * *

"Well it was great having you here working for the WWE for 8 years. Such a long journey, and I can't believe I watched you grow up. Here you are standing in front of me telling me your pregnant. Unbelievable" Vince said shaking his head.

Kelly laughed and nodded. "I enjoyed my time here, thank you so much Vince. If you never had the faith in me, I don't think I'd come this far" she told him.

He nodded and handed her the contract. "Well good luck in your future endeavors" he said winking.

Before Kelly could leave his office she turned around at the door. "Oh, one last thing. Thank you for that storyline" she said.

Vince scrunched up his face in confusion, and slowly he began to understand what she was saying. "Say thanks to Drew. He's the one who rejected the storyline in the beginning which made me pull Randy in," Vince said.

Kelly walked out Vince's office still shocked at what she heard. Drew? He didn't want a storyline with her? She couldn't believe it. There was somethings she was never going to get an answer to, but that's life. Drew may have been reasons for why Randy and Kelly had a shaky relationship, but if it weren't for him she wouldn't have loved Randy this much. She couldn't believe he was released from the WWE because of her. A smile crept on her face and she slowly shook her head. Things were different. Five years ago she hardly knew who Randy was, and today she was his fiancée. All because of one storyline. The storyline that is going to be a great story to tell her kids one day. She slowly walked out of the building and to her car. She took one last look at the building and smiled. "Thank you WWE," she whispered.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for loving this story. The reviews i've gotten for both Untamed and Tamed is amazing. I couldn't have done it without you guys! My dedicated reviewers. Love you all, and get ready for Crazy For You. :) This story is officially done, and yes this was the epilogue. **


End file.
